Unchangeable
by WrittenVisions
Summary: Katara's past and future collide. Years after the end of the 100 year war there is peace in all the Nations, but not within Katara. Past decisions, a new beginning, and an unexpected event that could send her tumbling to the brink of darkness have left her questioning everything. Can she find the answers that she seeks? Can she face the darkness within?
1. Chapter 1 - Revelations

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, any new characters are my creations.**

 **Chapter 1 - Revelations**

On the morning of Aang and Katara's wedding, Katara awoke to a beautifully bright morning. When she opened the door to leave the room she found a small red box with a blue bow sitting on the floor.

She picked up the box and opened it with curiosity. Inside was a Water Tribe betrothal necklace with a half moon in the middle and an orb on either side. Katara was mystified because Aang had gotten her a ring, not wanting to replace her mothers necklace.

It was then that Katara noticed a note at the bottom of the box. She unfolded the paper and recognized the hand writing.

"My dearest friend, I know I have no right to give you this on the day of your wedding, but I could not live with myself if I simply let it sit in that box forever, untouched by your gentle hands, and unseen by your beautiful blue eyes. I should have presented this to you years ago, but I feared revealing my love. A love that started in the catacombs and grew over the years. I waited to long, now it is to late.

The only thing I can give you now, is the promise that I will protect the one you love with my very life. I could not bare to see you unhappy, so I will do everything I can to ensure he stays safe. And this small token of my love. I know you can never wear it, that I will never see it grace your neck.

Should you ever have a daughter, I hope you will hand it down to her, so that I may know you kept it and perhaps, even treasured it. I will always care for you, and I will always be the best friend of your husband. I hope one day you can forgive me for not telling you sooner.

I wish you every happiness,

Zuko."

Katara was holding the necklace as she read the note, and now she looked down at it with tears in her eyes. All those years he had loved her. And in the beginning she had loved him to. She had fallen in love with the banished prince in their weeks of traveling together after the eclipse, but had been to afraid to reveal her feelings to him.

She thought it was stupid, falling in love with the prince of the Fire Nation. She had convinced herself there could be no future between them, so why ruin the past by telling him how she felt. She had hidden her feelings well.

And when Aang, sweet, kind, caring Aang was persistent in his feelings for her, she realized that unlike with Zuko, she could have a future with Aang. She had pushed her feelings for Zuko to the back of her mind and heart, so she could embrace her feelings for Aang.

She truly did love Aang then, and she most certainly loved him now, but at first it was difficult to stop loving him like a member of her family. She had known Aang for a year, and in that year had come to care for him as a younger brother. Someone to take care of.

It had taken her several months to fully embrace their new relationship, but after that it became easier. And after a couple of years she realized she had fallen in love with him. Her heart and mind were split in two, half still loving someone she could never be with, and half loving someone who she could have a life with, and who loved her back unconditionally.

When Aang proposed six years later, her choice was clear. She loved Aang, and had accepted his proposal three months ago with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Now, on the day of her wedding, she once again had tears in her eyes. But these were tears of sorrow, not joy. She clutched the necklace tight for several minutes. When she opend her hand she admired the beautifully simple design, and noticed a small inscription on the back of the half moon. It read, "You carry the moon, as you carry my heart."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, and spilled onto her cheeks. A knock on the door startled her and she almost dropped the necklace. She hastily put it back in the box and slid it under her pillow. The knock sounded again, with impatience this time, and then it flew open.

"Sugarqueen whats the big idea, your suppose to be...what's going on?", Toph demanded.

Katara had wiped away her tears as Toph entered, and now she cleared her voice, as if she had just awoken. "Nothing's going on, I just got up. What was I suppose to be doing exactly?", she said.

"Your suppose to be upstairs. Ty-Lee, Sukki, and Mai are going to be here any minute to help you get all girled up. Sukki sent me ahead to make sure you were awake and had eaten breakfast."

Katara slid out of bed and rushed over to her dresser, she got out her comb and began untangling her hair. "Thanks Toph. I haven't eaten yet, but there are some sweet buns in the kitchen, I can grab one of those before they get here. Would you like some?"

Toph was silent for a moment, her head tilted to the side a bit, as if she was listening to something that no one else could hear."No thanks, I already ate at the acadamy", Toph finally replied.

Katara stopped brushing and went into her closet to change out of her night dress, she called out from the little room, "I thought the acadamy would be closed today."

Toph shrugged, though Katara couldn't see her. "Just because the Avatar is getting married, that doesn't mean my acadamy has to come to a halt. I have the Dark One teaching a new group of lilylivers the basics."

"Oh", Katara responded. She came back out in a blue dress with an orange sash around her hips. She started wearing the sash once she moved to Air Temple Island, the island that Aang had created as his home in Republic City. Now it had been her home as well for the past year.

She walked over to her dresser and put her hair in it's usual loops, the rest of it hanging straight down her back.

Toph observed her in silence before saying, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

Katara turned to look at her friend, Toph had her arms crossed and was looking almost directly at Katara's face. It was a little unnerving. "There's nothing wrong", Katara responded.

She then moved out of the room, past her friend and into the kitchen. Toph followed silently behind. There was a basket of freshly baked sweet buns on the counter, courtesy of the Air Acolytes. She grabed one and started nibbling as she leaned against the counter.

"It's useless to lie to me Katara, and you know it. I can feel and hear your heart beating twice as fast as normal", Toph said as she stopped in the doorway.

"Wedding nerves I suppose", Katara said.

Toph laughed and when Katara asked her what was so funny she laughed even harder. After a couple of minutes Katara couldn't take it any more and stomped out of the room out onto the covered porch.

Toph followed right behind her. "Sorry sugarqueen, but that was to funny. Wedding nerves? That was the biggest lie I've ever felt, and believe me I've felt some pretty large lies. So tell me, what's going on with you?"

Katara hesitated, she wasn't sure she should tell anyone. Not even Toph. If Aang were to find out, he would be devestated. And she would be even more heartbroken.

Toph sighed and said in a gentle voice she rarely used, "Look, whatever is eating at you must be pretty bad, otherwise you'd be a sarcastic drama queen right now like you always are when somethings not going right."

Katara glared at her. "Alright", Toph said, "You don't always use sarcasm, but you do always let the people closest to you know what's going on."

They were both quiet for a moment. Toph was the one to break the silence again. "If it's something you don't want Aang to know, your safe. He never really picked up on my lie detecting. And I'm sure everyone else will buy that wedding nerves thing. I'm the only one who can tell your freaking out about something. I promise I won't repeat a thing if that's what you want."

Katara sighed, Toph knew her to well. "That's what I want," she said.

Toph's face lit up with a huge grin, "Alright, now get to the good stuff, the others will be here soon."

"Okay, let's go back inside, I don't want any of the Air Acolytes to overhear", Katara said. She led her friend back into the kitchen, and they sat at the small table. Katara told her friend about the box she received earlier, she retrieved the necklace and described it. And finally she read the letter aloud. When she was finished Toph had a shocked look on her face.

"So sparky's been in love with you all this time? I always knew his heartbeat sped up when you were around, but since every other guy's heart has done the same for years I figured it was a normal reaction. Why didn't he tell you sooner?", Toph demanded.

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't realized how many men had found her attractive, she always thought their kindness and manners to her were because of her legendary reputation as a Master Waterbender, and her relationship with the Avatar.

But she knew that only two men besides her brother and father held any real affection for her...

Katara shook her head. "He was afraid. I suppose he was worried I wouldn't feel the same, that I would turn him away. He knew how Aang felt about me, you all did. It was obvious. Maybe he thought I had already choosen."

Toph had no answer. Katara took the letter back to her room and hid it with the box in her closet. When she went back to the kitchen she was stopped by the look on Toph's face. There was shock, like before, but now there was also amazement and realization.

"What's...", Katara began, but was silenced by Toph holding up her hand.

"I can't belive this", said Toph. "All this time and I didn't "see" it. I always connected those strange heartbeats to other things. I never put it together."

"I know, I had no idea he felt that way about me", said Katara.

"Not him Katara. You!", Toph exclaimed. "All this time you've been in love with him. Your an even bigger lier then he is. Does Aang know how you feel? Does he know your in love with somebody else?"

Katara was not surprised that Toph realized how she felt about Zuko, but she gasped in shock when her honesty to Aang was questioned.

"Toph, I have never lied to Aang. I love him! I would never deceve him", Katara defended herself.

Toph shook her head, "I know that you love him Katara, if you didn't I would have been able to tell years ago. But your also in love with Zuko, I just didn't realize it until now."

They were silent for several mintues before Toph said, "I can feel the others coming, they just got off the dock."

Katara turned her head to see out the window. Mai and Ty-Lee each had an arm around a very pregnant Sukki, helping her up the hill.

She moved to leave the room and get the door, but then stopped and turned back toward Toph. "Aang doesn't know. I've thought about telling him a hundred times over the years, but I couldn't bare to break his heart. And mine. I love him, there's nothing that's going to change that, not even that necklace and note. I love him now, and I'll love him always. There's no going back."

Toph nodded, and got up. She walked over to Katara, and hugged her. Katara was in shock at the unexpected hug, it was so rare that Toph ever showed emotion by physical contact other then punches to the arm. After a second she hugged Toph back.

"They're almost to the door", Toph said as she released her friend.

Katara nodded and moved toward the door, but Toph stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I won't tell Aang. I promise. It's not your fault you love two people. But I have to know, if you could go back to before you fell in love with Aang, would you?"

Katara's eyes filled with tears again. She wiped them away as quickly as they came.

"I don't know, Toph," she said, "I don't know." And went to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Whole Heart

**Chapter 2 - Whole Heart**

Katara opened the door and was immediately hugged by Ty-Lee, "Your finally getting married, I'm so excited!", cried Ty-Lee. The two had become very close since the end of the hundred year war.

And since Ty-Lee had become a member of the Kyoshi Warriors, and a best friend to Suki, the two naturally spent a lot of time together. Especially after Suki married Katara's brother two years ago.

Now as Katara embraced her friend, she could see over Ty-Lee's shoulder that Suki's pregnancy was well on it's way. She hadn't seen Suki in four months, Sokka didn't want her to travel from their home on Kyoshi Island when she was in such a delicate state.

Suki had told Katara the last time they met, that she didn't know how much more of Sokka's protective instinct she could handle. After all, she wasn't defenseless, she was just pregnant.

"Ty-Lee it's her wedding, she's suppose the be the excited one", said Mai as she helped Suki into the temple.

Ty-Lee released her friend and they all walked into the kitchen together. Toph was seated at the table again, but rose to help Suki to a seat. They had also become closer in the years following the end of the war.

"Mai, of course she's excited", said Ty-Lee, "But we're allowed to be excited too, we get to stand beside her as she marries the Avatar! That's an incredible thing."

Toph rolled her eyes, and Mai chuckled at the sight, making everyone else chuckle too. Toph's very unblind gestures were one of the few things that could get that kind of response out of Mai.

"Your just excited you get to play with Katara's hair and dress and get her all girled up," said Toph.

Ty-Lee pouted, and Suki answered for her friend. "She's excited about more then that Toph", said Suki, "But she is very excited about doing Katara's hair, it's practically all she would talk about on the way here."

"It's an important event, she can't just put her hair in loops and call it a day", Ty-Lee defended her reasoning.

Katara cleared her throat, "If the bride has anything to say about this, I don't see anything wrong with wearing my hair like I usually do", she said.

Ty-Lee's eyes widened and Katara hurriedly added, "But I do appreciate your offer to help me Ty-Lee."

Her friend relaxed and Mai sighed. "Honestly Katara," said Mai, "How are you ever going to manage children if you can't even say no to Ty-Lee about your hair?"

"I..." Katara didn't know what to say. Of course she had thought about children, she and Aang had discussed the matter many times over the last year, especially in the last few months.

It wasn't that the question had caught her off guard, it was the reminder of future children that made her unable to answer. That brought Zuko's note back to mind..."Should you ever have a daughter, I hope you will hand it down to her, so that I may know you kept it and perhaps, even treasured it."...

Katara felt the ground shift under her feet and stepped forward so it would go unnoticed by the others. Toph was helping her.

"I'm sure I'll be able to say no to my own children when the time comes", answered Katara, "But I see no reason why Ty-Lee can't help me, especially since she's been looking forward to it."

Ty-Lee smiled brightly. "There", she said to the others, "Now then, I need to get started, it's already mid-morning. Mai you and Suki can lay out Katara's dress in the other room, and Mai you need to change into yours, and could you lay mine out for me as well please? And Toph you can..."

Ty-Lee was cut short by Suki, who stood up suddenly. "Toph's not going to want to help with all the girly stuff," Suki said with a smile, "She can..."

But Suki was cut off by Toph, "Actually I think I'll stick around. It's not everyday two of your closest friends get married, and one of them is the Avatar."

Everyone but Katara, who knew what her friend was really up to and was silently thanking her, looked at her with puzzled expressions.

Very rarely had Toph ever taken an intrest in anything to do with weddings. Not when Suki and Sokka got married, nor when Smellerbee and Longshot got married three years previous.

"Can you all stop staring at me?" asked Toph, "Geez."

Everyone looked away. A moment of silence passed before Suki said, "I think I stood up too fast, Mai will you help me into the bedroom? I need to lay out Katara's dress, and then you need to change into yours."

Katara walked over to Suki and put a comforting hand on her shoulder just as Mai put an arm around Suki's waist. "Are you alright?", Katara asked anxiously, "You don't have to do anything if it's too much, you can sit down with Toph and..."

"Katara", said Suki, "I'm fine, the baby just kicked is all. I suppose she didn't like being jostled so quickly."

"As long as your sure you're okay", said Katara with a little less anxiety.

Suki squeezed Katara's hand, "I'm sure," she said. "Now lets get moving, we don't have all day. Our Waterbender here is going to be the Avatar's wife by this afternoon.

Everybody dispersed quickly. Mai and Suki went off to handle the dresses, they could be heard along the way debating whether or not the baby would be a girl as Suki hoped, or if it turned out to be a boy, as Sokka believed it would be.

Ty-Lee led Katara upstairs to start working on her hair. Toph followed behind and sat down at the windowseat overlooking Republic City. She was silent as she looked out the window in a way that made it appear as if she could see the growing city.

Obviously she wasn't there to listen to Ty-Lee talk about how beautiful she was going to make Katara, though assuring her she was already very beautiful.

She was there in case her friend needed her. And based on what had happend in just an hour, Toph had the feeling she would be needed several more times today.

But she didn't mind. Katara had always been there for her, sometimes when she really needed someone to take care of her, to give her guidence and support. Now it was her turn to take care of Katara, to help her when no one else could.

Katara sat down in front of the dresser and relaxed as Ty-Lee undid her hair loops and started combing and weaving her hair.

She tried to keep her mind from returning to Zuko's gift and note. And from thinking about Mai in the other room, preparing the wedding dress of the woman her boyfriend was in love with.

But now she understood why Mai and Zuko hadn't married yet, and she couldn't help but think about it.

Over the years she and Mai had discussed the future and what it might hold. Mai had always been certain that Aang would propose to Katara.

But while she had also talked about her own possible future with the Fire Lord, she had never said anything to make Katara think she was certain of that future.

There had been a handful of times over the years, when Katara and Ty-Lee thought Zuko would propose to Mai.

When he hadn't she would always write to them, her closest friends, and explain how she had known Zuko wouldn't propose. That he had to focus on being Fire Lord for the time being, and that more personal decisions could be made later on.

Katara now realized that Zuko hadn't asked Mai to marry him yet because of her. She hadn't been engaged until three months ago, meaning that at any moment she could have changed her mind. She could have chosen to turn her heart away from Aang, and give it to Zuko.

And there was a time when she would have.

Now, as she thought about what might have been, she recalled a time when she had felt Zuko was the only one who could have understood her...

...The rain was coming down harder and harder, but Katara could barely feel it. She could barely feel anything, except for the weight of her mothers necklace and the pain in her heart.

She had let the monster live. And it had taken every ounce of strength she possesed to let her mothers killer continue his pathetic life.

She had turned her back on the monster on the ground, and walked away slowly. As she turned the corner, trees and rocks obscured her from view and she had broken into a run.

She'd had nowhere to run to, but had continued to lengthen her strides and run through the wind and rain.

For a moment she thought she heard footsteps behind her, but then there was no sound except for her breathing, and feet splashing in the mud. She didn't even hear the rain as she continued to run farther and farther.

Eventually she had made it to a cliff overlooking the ocean, and collapsed on the grass. The wind had eased, and the rain had stopped entirely.

She didn't care enough about her soaked clothes to bother bending the water off them. She just sat there, and looked out at the waves. She watched them rise and fall, and thought about her last memories of her mother.

Tears begun to fall from her eyes, and before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

She hadn't heard him approach, hadn't felt him kneel down and cautiously put a hand on her shoulder, but suddenly she was in his arms.

He had let her continue to cry, and simply held her as she fell apart.

Ocassionally he would stroke her hair, or whisper to her that it would be alright, but mostly he just held on to her.

After a while her tears stopped, and she pulled herself back together.

It was then that she realized how long Zuko had been holding her for. The storm clouds had broken apart, and now the sun was shining down on them.

She was about to lift her head off his shoulder when his arms tightened around her and he spoke. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I shouldn't have brought you here."

Katara sniffled before speaking, "Don't apologize", she said, "I needed to face him. I needed to know what kind of monster could take a mother away from her children."

She paused before adding, "Now I know. And I have you to thank for that Zuko."

He was quiet for several minutes, and Katara felt his skin grow hotter and hotter, and then cool back down. He was angry, and was trying to manage it.

"Don't thank me Katara", he said in a strangled voice. "Don't thank me for making you feel that much pain."

"It wasn't your fault Zuko", Katara said. "I had been holding in all that rage and sadness for so long I...I guess it just finally overflowed."

He was quiet as he thought over her words.

After several more minutes passed by without any sounds from the Firebender other then his breathing, Katara spoke again.

"I'm alright now. And I'm glad I didn't have to go through that alone. So if I can thank you for anything", she said, "Thank you for being here with me."

He remained silent, and finally Katara decided to lift her head so she could see his face.

There was a single tear at the corner of his scared eye. It evaporated in the humid air before it could slide down his cheek.

And before she could register more then that, he leaned his head against hers and began to talk.

He talked about his mother, and how she had vanished one night. About how his father refused to tell him or his sister anything, though Azula hadn't cared.

He told her how he had gotten his scar, and how his Uncle had been more of a father to him then Ozai. About the guilt he had felt after he betaryed everyone in Ba-Sing-Se, and how he was determined to make amends.

By the time he was done talking he was no longer the one holding Katara, but she was the one holding him.

They sat in silence side by side on the cliff, his head on her shoulder, and her arm around him.

Strangely enough, Katara had fallen asleep after that. She didn't recall being carried back to Appa, or being set down in his saddle.

What she did recall, was opening her eyes for just a moment before exaustion forced her to close them again. She had been woken by Zuko as he carried her into a strange house on a beach.

She wasn't worried. He would keep her safe until they rejoined the others. She felt him lay her down gently on a bed, and push the hair out of her face.

Just as she fell back into sleep, she felt his hand lightly caress her face for a moment and heard him say he would be back soon with the others.

She had meant to speak, to thank him again. And to tell him that she had forgiven him, that he had earned her trust back. But she fell asleep before she could say anything...

... It was then that Katara realized she was being spoken to.

"...and I've added in some blue and white flowers for some extra color. What do you think?", Ty-Lee asked excitedly.

Her friend was holding out a mirror and Katara took it so she could see herself.

Katara's eyes widened in surprise as she viewed her friends handiwork. Ty-Lee had let down whisps of hair to frame Katara's face, and had created an intricately braided bun. There were small flowers tucked neatly into the bun, and a larger blue one just above her left ear.

Katara put the mirror down and rose to hug Ty-Lee. "Thank you Ty-Lee", she said, "It's beautiful."

Ty-Lee hugged her friend back and then released her to get another view of her work. "I'm so glad you like it," she said, "Now that that's done you need to go change into your dress, Suki will help you with the back. I need to go talk to Mai and then change into my own dress."

Ty-Lee rushed out of the room after hugging Katara one more time.

Toph sighed and rose from the windowseat. "I'm glad that's overwith", she said, "It's very boring when I can't see what's going on."

"You didn't have to stay", said Katara. Though she was glad she had someone around who knew what she was going through.

Toph half smiled as she walked over to Katara, "Yeah", she said as she lightly punched her friend in the arm, "I did. You need me to be here, so I'm here."

"Thank you, Toph", said Katara. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Toph put her arm through Katara's and started leading her downstairs so she could get her dress on.

Halfway there Toph said to her, "I do know. You've always been there for me Katara. Even when I didn't want to aknowledge that I needed help, and even when I was undeserving of it, you were there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for you."

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her friend. She had helped Toph through a lot over the years. Reuniting with her parents, her first relationship, her first break-up, and so much more.

But she had no idea how much her help had meant to Toph, who very rarely thanked anyone or showed gratitude for anything.

"Don't get all weepy on me now", said Toph.

Katara laughed, and wiped away her tears before they could fall.

Toph led her to the other bedroom where Mai and Suki had laid out her dress. Mai was sitting in a chair by the window, playing with one of her throwing knives.

"Where's Suki?", asked Toph as they entered the room.

"The baby is kicking a lot", Mai answered, "She thought some fresh air would help, so Ty-Lee's walking with her. I told Suki I'd help Katara with her dress. Though I won't be saying how beautiful it looks", she said as she set her knife on the dresser. "Blue's not my color", she joked as she gestured to her black and red dress.

"That's a relief", said Toph.

"Your the one who wanted to stick around during all this", Mai pointed out. "Whatever could make you want to do such a thing? It's definitely not like you Toph."

Toph shrugged, "It's not in my nature to follow rules, not even the ones I make", she said.

"That's true", agreed Mai as she led Katara to the side of the room where the light was better.

Toph leaned against the wall and started playing with her meteor bracelet as Mai helped Katara into her dress.

Just as Mai was finishing buttoning up the back of the dress, Ty-Lee came into the room and asked if Toph could bend an earth sculpture close to where the ceremony was to take place.

Toph felt her friend's heartbeat speed up. She didn't want to leave Katara alone with Mai, in case something should accidentally slip out in conversation.

But she couldn't make an excuse, so she smiled at Katara and left the room with Ty-Lee.

When Mai was finished with the buttons she walked across the room and looked at Katara for a moment.

"I know I said I wouldn't call you beautiful in that dress, but it really does suit you", said Mai.

Katara relaxed. Mai was her friend, she shouldn't be stressed about being around her. Even with everything that had happend that morning.

"Thank you", said Katara, "I really apprciate all your help with the wedding Mai. You and Ty-Lee have really pulled everything together quickly."

Mai waved her hand, "Ty-Lee insisted on doing almost everything herself. The most I've done is help you with that dress", she said, "But I'm glad you're happy with how it's turning out."

Katara smiled, and tried her best not to think about how it could have turned out so differently.

"Are you alright?", Mai asked.

Katara didn't need Toph around to know her heart had just skipped a beat. "Of course", she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem less enthusiastic then I thought you would be", Mai answered, "You've been waiting for Aang to propose for the last five years at least, and I've only seen you smile twice today."

Katara quickly thought over what to say next. Toph had told her earlier that everyone else would probably believe her about wedding nerves.

She was reluctant to try and decieve anyone, especially her friend, but she had no choice. She couldn't tell Mai that her boyfriend was in love with both of them.

And she most certainly couldn't tell her that she had recieved a betrothal necklace, and note of regret and promise from Zuko on the day of her wedding.

"Wedding nerves I suppose", Katara answered. "I've had them all morning."

Mai considered this for a moment. "I guess that's to be expected", Mai said, "It's a big commitment."

"Of course I wouldn't know for sure", she added. "I've been trying to get Zuko to commit for years and he hasn't budged. Maybe now that Republic City is well on it's way and the Fire Nation is stable he'll consider more personal matters."

"I'm sure he'll ask you one day Mai", Katara said, "He loves you." She said this with certainty. If Zuko had only loved Katara, he wouldn't have continued his relationship with Mai through the years.

And it was obvious they loved each other. It was just as obvious as the love between Aang and Katara.

"Maybe", said Mai. "Who knows, maybe I'll be next. Then all of you can come to the Fire Nation and fuss about every detail of my wedding."

Katara laughed, and Mai smiled. "What?", asked Mai, "You don't think my wedding deserves as much fuss as yours?"

"Of course it will Mai", said Katara, "But I just can't picture you letting anyone mess with your hair. And especially not your clothes."

Mai walked over to the dresser and picked up her throwing knife. "If anyone comes near me with blue, pink, or green", she said, "Then I'm perfectly within my rights to take this out and start waving it around."

They both burst into laughter at the same moment that Toph came back into the room. She stopped mid stride and cocked her head to the side with a quizzical expression on her face, which made the two laughing women laugh even harder.

"Okay, who broke into the cactus juice?" asked Toph.

Katara was the first to regain her breath, "Nobody", said Katara, "We were just talking about wedding stuff."

She looked back at Mai and winked, which made Mai stifle another round of giggles, which was very unusual. Katara was trying to think back to the last time she had heard Mai laugh like that.

It had been a year ago at least, when Aang and Katara had visited the Fire Nation on official business in a small town.

Zuko and Aang had somehow ended up in an ostrich horse race. They had never explained how, and both had fallen off the animals within seconds. Mai and Katara had both burst into laughter at the sight.

"If this is what all wedding days are like", said Toph, "Then this is the last one I'm attending."

"Oh no you don't", said Mai, "My wedding will come around one of these days, and I can't get married without one of my closest friends there."

Toph was silent for a moment, listening to Katara's heart and not finding anything out of the ordinary with it. Which was unexpected. Mai had just mentioned her future wedding, and Katara's heart was beating at it's normal pace. Maybe her friend didn't need so much help afterall.

"Alright", said Toph, "If I must be there, I'll be there. But I am not standing next to you in a dress. Ty-Lee and Katara can handle that part."

"Deal", said Mai. "Now let's go find Ty-Lee and Suki, the wedding is going to start soon. Some of the guests are already here."

"Is my family here yet?", asked Katara. Her brother and Suki had arrived two days ago, her father and grandparents were suppose to arrive on her wedding day. Hakoda had been held up in the Northern Water Tribe on important business with the chief there.

"I'm not sure", answered Mai, "I didn't see anyone wearing Water Tribe clothes, but they may have arrived since I last checked."

"If we see them we'll send them in", said Toph, "I know you want to see them before the wedding starts."

"Thanks", said Katara.

Mai hugged Katara quickly, which was unusual, and then followed Toph out of the room. It seemed like she was getting unusual affectionate responses out of all her friends today.

Of course they must all be happy for her and Aang, and Toph had been affectionate earlier for a different reason.

Katara took one last look at herself in the mirror and prepared herself for seeing her family before she became the wife of the Avatar.

She smiled as she looked at her blue dress, and the blue and white flowers in her hair. She had been waiting for this day for a long time.

She touched her mothers necklace. Her mother would have loved to have been a part of her daughter's wedding.

As she touched the necklace, she breifly thought about the hidden box in her closet. But she quickly put it out of her mind.

She had made her decision long ago, and she was happy. Aang loved her, and she loved him.

With all her heart.

A single tear gathered at the corner of her eye, and rolled down her cheek.

 **Authors Note - This chapter turned out a lot longer then I thought it would. I had originally planned for two flashbacks, but I couldn't fit the second one in. Perhaps I will include another flashback in a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Solem Vows

**Chapter 3 - Solem Vows**

Katara didn't bother to wipe away the tear as it rolled down her cheek and landed on her dress. Others took it's place before she had any idea why she was crying.

She was happy. In a short while she would be the wife of the man she's loved for years. The man who had always loved her. The man who had always been there for her.

So it took her a moment to realize that there were two people who fit that description. And both of them would be outside very soon, watching as she approached in her wedding dress.

And she could only walk up to one.

To Aang.

Katara remembered Toph's question from earlier..."If you could go back to before you fell in love with Aang, would you?"...

She had answered that she didn't know. But she knew.

She knew it the moment Toph had asked her.

Yes.

She would have gone back if she could have. To a time before she loved Aang, and when she and Zuko could have been together.

Now that she loved Aang, she couldn't choose anyone else.

There simply wasn't a choice about it anymore. Her love for Aang had grown in the years since the end of the war, and now it was indestructable. Nothing could tear her apart from her love for her future husband.

Not even the man who had truly captured her heart all those years ago. Too much time had passed since then. And there could be no returning to it.

Her tears now made sense to her.

She was mourning the loss of something that never existed.

The loss of what might have been.

She could imagine it clearly. That other path. That other life.

She saw herself in a very fromal red wedding dress, wearing the blue betrothal neckalce that Zuko had made for her.

She saw her family and friends gathered. She saw Aang sitting next to Sokka, Suki and Toph, smiling at her.

And she saw Zuko.

Standing there, waiting for her. His hand held out to her. She could easily see herself placing her hand in Zuko's and being home.

It could have been a beautiful home, and for a moment Katara let herself imagine what that future could have brought.

Her thoughts brought on new tears.

Tears of regret. Of loss and sorrow. But also of acknowledgement and acceptance. And after a moment, happiness.

She could not go back, she could only go forward in life. And Zuko was far behind her.

Aang was right in front of her. Her future. Her destiny even. She had found him in that iceberg all those years ago for a reason. Perhaps that reason was not simply to save the world, but to save her as well.

To bring her happiness and to give her a wonderful life. A life filled with a deep love. A deeper love then she could ever have imagined when she was younger.

Katara dabbed the tears off her face and stood up straight. She was done grieveing for the past. It was time to look forward to the future.

She put the last of the thoughts of the past and it's possiblities behind her. Forever.

Just as she finished dabbing her face there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Katara. Right away she noticed a difference in her voice from just a short time ago. Earlier she had seemed hesitant and shy of what the day would bring.

Now she sounded confident and sure. She smiled, realizing that she had been sure of this choice for quite some time.

"Katara", said Gran Gran.

Katara rushed over to her grandmother and hugged her tight. She saw her father and grandfather enter the room a moment later.

"You look beautiful my little Waterbender", said Gran Gran.

"Thank you Gran Gran", said Katara, "I'm so glad you're here."

She let go of her grandmother and hugged her father.

"I am so happy for you Katara", said Hakoda, "And I know your mother would be too."

When Katara let go of her father she touched her mother's necklace. "She would have loved all this", said Katara.

Her father nodded and her grandfather stepped forward, "Don't I get a hug?", asked Master Paku.

"Of course", said Katara as she opened her arms again and hugged her grandfather.

"I've missed you Katara", said Paku, "You and Aang must promise to visit the South again soon. It's been too long."

It had only been three months, but Paku and Katara had become very close over the years. Whenever she and Aang went to the South, Paku would still treat Aang like a student, rather then the Avatar and future member of the family.

But he would treat Katara as if she were the second most important person in the world, right after Kana. He would spar with her, and they would go out sailing together all the time.

He would also tell her stories about the Northern and Southern tribes, both real and legend.

Paku spent time hunting with Sokka, but reserved most of his time for Katara whenever they were both there visiting.

Paku released Katara from his hug and went over to stand beside his wife. He smiled at her, and she reached into her pocket for something.

She held out a small blue cylinder. "This", said Gran Gran, "Is water from the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Tribe."

She handed the cylinder to Katara.

"I thought this was only used in emergencies", said Katara in bewilderment as she held the small container and felt the water within.

"It is", said Paku. "Normally it is only used in dire circumstances. But we all know how valuable a part you and that water played in ending the war. And in making today possible."

Katara and Sokka had told the story many times to friends and family. About how Azula had nearly killed Aang a few months before the end of the war.

And how Katara had used water from the Spirit Oasis to save him.

Katara ran to her grandparents and hugged them both again.

"We hope you won't have cause to use it", said her father, "But we all feel better knowning it's with you."

"Thank you", said Katara.

The door slammed open, startling everyone inside.

"Don't get her all weepy now", said Toph. "It's time."

Paku and Kana smiled at their granddaughter as Toph led them back outside. The ceremony was to take place in the large veranda that Aang had built last year.

Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe had come to Republic City with Katara's family, and would be the one to conduct the ceremony.

After all these years he still felt endebted to Sokka for trying to save his daughter, princess Yue's life. And he was still forever grateful to Aang for saving his tribe from the Fire Nation attack that had almost destroyed the way of the Waterbenders.

When news had reached chief Arnook of the Avatar's engagement to Master Katara, he had volunteered to conduct the ceremony for them.

They had happily accepted his offer.

Hakoda put his arm through his daughters. "Are you ready for this Katara?", he asked her.

She squeezed her fathers arm and smiled. "I'm ready", she said with confidence.

Hakoda led his daughter out of the room and out of the temple.

Katara gasped when she saw the veranda.

Orange, blue, and white flowers had been weaved around all the pillars. On either side of the opening to the veranda were rock sculptures.

On one side was a sculpture of Yin and Yang in their fish forms, with the moon above them. And on the other side was a sculpture representing Waterbending and Airbending. The two elements beautifully intermingled.

Katara's friends and family were seated around the veranda. And a short distance away were several tables all covered with white tableclothes and more flowers.

Lanterns were strung up above the tables, and above an open space that was to serve as the dance floor later.

There were several instruments by one of the tables, including a Tsungi Horn. Zuko's Uncle would be playing later.

It was beautiful.

Hakoda lead his daughter down the short aisle compossed of the smiling faces of friends and family.

Katara could see Sokka and Suki holding hands, her grandparents leaning on each other, and Toph smiling in her direction.

She saw Mai and Zuko in the second row.

Mai had a rare smile on her face as she watched her friend and held on to Zuko's hand. Zuko smiled at Katara too. He took his eyes off of her for a moment and glanced at Aang, then back to Katara. His smile widened.

Katara could barely feel the relief of seeing that expression. That smile of approval. Of acceptance.

She felt like she wasn't even walking. Like she was gliding on water to the end of the aisle.

When Katara and her father reached the end of the aisle Hakoda kissed his daughter's cheeks and let go of her hand. She noticed he had tears in his eyes.

She stepped up into the veranda and walked to the center.

Katara felt that gliding feeling leave her and for a split second she felt alone. Unattached to anything or to anyone. She felt like a stranger looking in on the beautiful event taking place.

Then she took that last step forward and finally looked at the groom.

Aang, standing there with bright eyes and the biggest smile Katara had ever seen. He held out his hand to her as she stepped forward.

As she placed her hand in his and felt him hold on tight, she felt more love and happiness then she had ever known. She was finally home.

As Chief Arnook began to speak, all Katara could do was look into Aang's grey eyes as he held her hand.

And he into her blue ones.

"Today we gather to unite two people. Two cultures", began Chief Arnook.

"Today, we usher in a new life as this Airbender", he gestured to Aang, "And this Waterbender", he gestured to Katara, "Become man and wife."

"The spirit of the Moon, the spirit of the Ocean, and the spirits of the Air Nomads smile upon this union. And we, as friends and family of these two wonderful people, share in their happiness. We wish them eternal happiness together. And eternal love."

Chief Arnook gestured to Aang and the Avatar began to speak his vows.

"Katara, from the moment I first looked into your eyes, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity. Respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you."

Katara felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes as Aang continued to speak.

"This is my solem vow", he said as he took out the ring he had made her and slid it onto her finger.

It was a simple band with light and dark blue coloring. There was one word inscribed on it, "Forever...".

Katara blinked away her tears and began to say her own words of promise and love.

"Today you become my husband, and I your wife. I promise to love you without reservation. To comfort you in times of distress, and to smile with you in times of peace. I will encourage you to achieve all of your goals, I will cry with you and laugh with you. I will grow with you in mind and spirit, and I will always be open and honest with you."

Aang tightened his grip on her hand as she spoke.

"I will cherish you in this life, and for eternity", she said as she slid his ring onto his finger.

It was identical to Katara's ring, excpet the inscription read, "Eternity...". "This is my solem vow."

Chief Arnook smiled as he looked upon the union of his two friends and said, "This man and this woman, are now joined in life, love, and marrage."

The audience cheered and Chief Arnook spoke the final words of the ceremony, "You may now kiss your bride my friend", he said to Aang.

Aang gathered Katara into his arms and kissed her gently and sweetly, but with a passion.

When the kiss ended he held her in his arms for a moment and gazed into the eyes of his wife. She gazed back, and the love that passed between them was almost a visible thing.

Aang took Katara by the hand and led her down to their family and friends.

They went from embrace to embrace and were wished all the happiness in the world.

When Mai embraced her friend, Katara didn't feel an ounce of stress or guilt. She hugged her friend back warmly and whispered into her ear, "Next time, it will be you up there."

Mai gave her a small smile and went to hug Aang.

Zuko's embrace was tentative, he didn't want to do anything that would make Katara uncomforatble. He was about to move on to congratulating Aang when Katara pulled him in for a deep, long lasting hug.

He was hesitant to hug her back, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Zuko", she whispered to him. "For everything."

She felt him nod and released him.

Aang hugged his best friend for nearly as long as Katara had. She smiled, watching the two men who were like family to each other.

From the other side of the small crowd Toph "watched" her friend and listened closely, ready in case Katara would need her.

But Katara was perfectly fine. She was smiling with affection and her heart was beating strong and steady.

Katara turned her head and saw that Toph was looking in her direction. She gave a nod to say that she was okay.

Toph felt her move and nodded back. After a moment she smiled. Her friend would be okay. She really would.

But as Katara and Aang walked over to Smellerbee and Longshot, Toph heard a strange heartbeat. It couldn't have been Katara's, this was fluttery and picking up speed.

Without warning there was a piercing scream from across the crowd. Toph ran toward the sound, now knowing what it was she had heard.

When she got to the source of the scream Katara was kneeling down on the ground with her hands on Suki, who was cringing in pain.

There was water on the ground and Toph could hear the fluttering heart much more clearly now.

Suki had gone into labor.

 **Authors Note - The wedding has finally happened. I was a little uncertain at first with my decision to hold it off until chapter three, but I think it worked out well. There was plenty of build up, and Katara's thoughts and emotions on her wedding day were fully expressed.**

 **Now just because the wedding has happend and Katara has put the past behind her, don't think the story is over. There is still plenty to come.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Life Is Given

**Chapter 4 - Life Is Given**

After the intial waves of pain, Suki was very calm about the situation. She wasn't suppose to have the baby for another two weeks, but she didn't seem worried.

Katara had told her several months ago that sometimes a baby will be born early, and that most of the time the baby and mother will be perfectly fine.

She had been hesitant to add that sometimes the baby, the mother, or sometimes both would be hurt. And that there was the small possiblity of death to either or both.

But Katara had told her friend. She didn't want Suki to worry, but she had wanted her to have the facts.

Now it seemed that all the information she had told Suki was paying off. Her friend was calm and was actually apologizing to Katara.

"What are you apologizing for?", asked Katara.

Suki took a deep breath, the pain wasn't as bad as it had been but it was still present. "For ruining your wedding", Suki answered.

"You didn't ruin my wedding Suki", Katara told her friend. "In fact, I'm quite sure your making it even more memorable."

Suki laughed and Katara squeezed her friend's hand.

"Do you think you can make it into the temple?", Katara asked.

Suki thought for a moment and then nodded. Katara and Aang helped her up onto her feet and as they led her into the temple Katara gave orders to some of the others.

"Mai, go in the kitchen and grab a big bowl of warm water, Ty-Lee run upstairs and grab plenty of towels."

The two women dashed inside ahead of Katara, Aang, and Suki.

Toph ran up to Katara, "I can hear the baby's heartbeat better then you can, I can help", Toph offered. Katara nodded and Toph kept up pace with her, she reached over and patted Suki on the shoulder lightly.

Sokka had been paralyzed at first, out of shock, fear, or both. Now he ran up to his wife and took Aang's place helping her inside. He called over his shoulder for his grandmother to come with them.

"Sokka, I am perfectly capable of delivering Suki's baby", said Katara, defending her skills as a healer.

"I know you are", Sokka said, "But two healers are better then one."

"Sokka", said Suki, "I'll be fine."

Sokka clenched his jaw and then whispered to her, "I know you will be, I just...I love you so much I..."

He was choked up with emotion and Suki squeezed his hand harder, telling him silently that she understood.

He nodded, and helped his wife into a bedroom on the ground floor of the temple.

Sokka, Katara, and Toph helped Suki onto the bed just as Mai and Ty-Lee entered the room with the requested supplies.

Just outside the door, Aang, Smellerbee, Longshot, a few of the other Kyoshi Warriors and Zuko had gathered. Katara took a moment away from helping Suki to shoo most of them away, saying that she needed to concentrate and that Suki needed space.

She grabbed hold of her husband's shoulder with one hand and Zuko's with the other. Both men looked at her curiously.

"Aang I need you to stay in the room and help keep Sokka calm", Katara said.

Suki was still calm, but Sokka was worried and emotional, he would need somebody to keep him calm as his sister and grandmother helped Suki.

"Zuko I'll need you as well. Can you stand just outside the door and make sure nobody that isn't already in this room comes in? I don't want any distractions", Katara said.

"Good decision. I'll make sure everyone stays out", Zuko said.

Katara thanked him, and then Aang as they took their positions. Zuko by the door and Aang by Sokka, his hand on his brother in laws shoulder.

Katara's grandmother was asking Suki how much pain she was in, Suki insisted that she wasn't feeling too bad, but at the same time her free hand was curled into a fist.

Her other hand was being held by Sokka.

Katara checked Suki over and estimated that she would be ready to push very shortly.

Toph walked over to Katara and whispered something in her ear that nobody else could hear.

Toph told her friend that the baby's heartbeat sounded off somehow, too fluttery.

Katara nodded and thanked her friend. She was confident she would be able to handle any problems that arose.

Sokka was wiping the sweat off of Suki's forehead with a small towel and reassuring her that everything would be alright.

"Your not going to faint are you Sokka?", Toph asked as she handed Katara a towel to set under Suki.

"This is not the time for jokes Toph", said Sokka. But after a moment a small smile appeared on his face and he added, "I think I'll manage this time though."

Suki's scream penetrated the moment of calm in the room and worry quickly made it's way back on to Sokka's face.

Suki squeezed his hand tightly, making him wince. He didn't let go of her though, she needed him.

"It's time. You need to push Suki", Katara said.

Suki shook her head no.

"You have too, it will be over quickly but you have to push", Katara told her friend.

Suki nodded and gritted her teeth as she began to push.

She rested for a moment before she was told by Kana that it was time to push again. This time tears gathered at the corners of Suki's eyes. By the third push there were light streams of tears running down her face.

"The head is out!", Katara announced, "One more push Suki, one more."

Suki took two deep breaths and pushed

She screamed but then relaxed back into the pillows that Ty-Lee had proped up behind her. Kana and Ty-lee made sure Suki was okay while Katara handled the baby.

When Suki screamed a moment before, no one had heard the smaller scream of alarm from across the room. Toph had ran to the bed as she screamed.

Now Toph was right next to Katara, who was leaning over the barely breathing newborn.

"The heart, it's barely beating!" cried Toph. She was frantic but didn't know what to do. She could feel her friends child dying!

"Katara do something!", Toph demanded.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!", Katara shouted at her friend.

Sokka wore a mask of hororr as he stared at his sister's healing hands moving across his child. The water on his sister's hands glowed and cast a beautiful light on his childs body.

Only the chest was barely moving.

"What's...what's going on?!", Suki demanded.

Sokka couldn't answer her except to squeeze her hand. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene at the end of the bed.

Kana helped Suki to sit up, but then had to hold her back as she reached forward, trying to reach her child.

"NO!", Suki shouted. "What's wrong! What's wrong with my baby!"

Katara answered hurridly as she continued to move her healing hands over the baby's small body. "Her lungs are damaged, she can't breath in enough air and it's causing her heartrate to slow. I'm doing everything I can."

Suki began to weep in Kana's arms. She barely felt the old woman patting her back softly, everything else in the world had dissolved, all that was left was fear for her child.

Aang had rushed over to Katara and now Zuko was there as well. Both men standing together, anxious for their friend, the child, and for the woman who was trying desperately to save the newborn.

As anxious as Aang and Zuko were, Toph was closest to Katara. She was focusing on the baby's slowing heart, as if she could will it to keep beating. To pick up speed.

But it wouldn't. The little fluttering heart beat slower and slower.

Katara had tears in her eyes as she worked over the baby. Determined to save it.

Toph felt it's breath move in and out, in and out, in and out.

Until it moved no more.

Toph couldn't hear the fluttering heart beat anymore.

It had stopped.

Toph felt a tear slide down her cheek. And then another.

After a few seconds of denial, she reached out to Katara and touched her shoulder. "Katara..."

"NO!" Katara shouted.

Toph tried again. "Katara, it's gone."

"NO IT'S NOT!", Katara screamed.

Suki and Sokka could not scream or shout.

They folded in on themselves and each other. Sokka held his weeping wife as he too cried for the baby on the bed. Their child, who never even opened it's eyes.

Katara kept her healing hands on the baby, she shook off Toph's hand and continued to work. But to no avail.

The baby was gone.

Aang put a blanket over the little body.

Zuko reached forward and grasped his friends hand. Katara fell into him and weeped as hard as Suki.

Zuko held on to her for a moment before nodding for Aang to come and console Katara. Aang's arms took the place of Zuko's as he hugged his wife close.

"I tried...I tried so hard!", Katara sobbed into her husbands chest.

"I know sweetie, I know. You did everything you could", Aang said.

There was nothing left to do except offer comfort to his wife. He held on to her tightly, not even noticing the blood on her hands.

Zuko had walked over to Mai and Ty-Lee. Both women had tears running down their faces. He held on to them both.

Toph had made her way over to Suki, tears trickling down her face. She wasn't sure what to do, Toph had never been good with emotion and now she was drowning in saddness.

Suki noticed her friend standing there and reached out to pull her onto the bed and into a hug. Toph hugged both Suki and Sokka with all her strength, and said she was so sorry. That she wished there had been some way.

Kana had left the room to go and inform the others of what had happened.

Aang continued to hold onto his wife, and she continued to sob into his chest. She had never lost anyone.

But then she remembered back to a time years ago, under Lake Logai in Ba-Sing-Se..."Go Katara, I'll be fine."

Jet had told her that moments before he had died. His injuries had been to great, she hadn't been able to save him.

So she had lost someone once. And now, all these years later, she had lost someone again.

And not just anyone. She had lost her brothers child. Suki's child.

As Katara held on tighter to her husband she recalled that she had almost lost him once as well.

He had in fact been lost to her once. He had been gone after Azula had shot him. His heart had stop... Katara gasped.

Aang started to rub her back, trying to console her. But Katara wasn't thinking about the tragedy that had just happened. She was remembering the tragedy she had prevented all those years ago.

His heart had stopped. Aang's heart had stopped. And she had brought him back...

"THE VIAL!", Katara shouted.

She startled everyone in the room and she hastily untangled herself from Aang's arms. She rushed over to the bed, drew the blanket off of the baby's body and reached into her pocket where she had stashed the vial of water from the Spirit Oasis.

She had taken it off of her neck for the wedding and had been so consumed by determination and then grief that she had forgotten all about it.

She now hastily opened the vial and formed gloves of water over her hands.

She placed her healing hands on the small body and focused all her concentration and power into her bending.

Her hands glowed so bright that everyone else in the room had to sheild their eyes.

Katara felt her power, and suddenly she felt the little chest under her hands rise ever so slightly.

She closed her eyes to help her concentrate even more, and continued to focus her power.

Now it was almost as if she could feel the problem in the small body. She could feel liquid in the lungs and she could feel the small wounds healing as the Spirit water did it's work, sealing the liquid inside.

Katara didn't know what she was doing, but suddenly she felt one of her hands exit the glove of healing water and start to move over the baby's body. She felt the liquid in the lungs move with her hand.

The baby's mouth opened and a small stream of blood came out and hovered over Katara's free hand.

Her other hand continued to move with the Spirit Water, and suddenly the baby started to cry.

Katara opened her eyes and saw a small pair of blue eyes looking back at her. She could feel that the lungs were healed and for a moment she was so ecstatic that she did not notice the blood she was bending in mid-air.

It was Zuko who made her realize what she had done.

"Katara", he said. "Don't beat yourself up about this, you saved a life." Zuko knew how much Katara hated that part of herself. The part that knew how to Bloodbend.

It was then that Katara looked to her hand and saw that she was bloodbending.

She quickly dropped her hands and let the blood drop to the floor. The Spirit water had been absorbed by the baby's skin, just like she remembered it doing with Aang.

"How?", asked Aang.

Katara stared in shock as the baby next to her continued to cry. No one moved, they were in just as much shock as Katara.

"I don't know", Katara whispered. "I shouldn't have been able to do that. I shouldn't have done that!", Katara cried.

"No Katara", Zuko said. "What you did was incredible."

"What I did was monstrous!" Katara fired back.

"Katara, look down", said Zuko. "Look at what you did. You saved a life Katara. You saved someone!"

"Katara", said Aang gently, "He's right. You didn't take life, you didn't make anyone suffer. You gave life."

Katara looked down at the baby for a moment, and then reached out a hand.

The baby grasped one of her fingers and made a small giggling sound.

Katara smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had saved a life not taken one. She had used a horrible power in such a way that it wasn't horrible.

Katara picked up the baby and wrapped it in the blanket that just moments ago covered the unanimated face.

Now the little face was filled with life. Blue eyes just like Sokka's, little curls of reddish brown hair, like Suki. And...a few small white hairs right above the left ear. It must have been the Spirit water that had colored the little curls.

Katara carried the baby over to Sokka and Suki who thanked her repeatedly and had huge smiles on their faces as tears of happiness and gratitude flowed down their cheeks.

Toph had moved over to Mai and Ty-Lee and could now hear the baby's lungs breathing normally, and the heart beating perfectly.

She hoped Katara would truly see that what she had done was not monstrous, but wondrous

Suki and Sokka admired their child and made comments about the white streak in the hair.

Aang gestured for everyone to leave the room and give the couple some privacy with their child.

Ty-Lee ran outside first, shouting, "THE BABY'S ALIVE, KATARA SAVED IT!"

Katara felt herself blush, she was worried what people would think when they found out how she had saved the child.

Aang saw the look of worry on his wife's face and reached out to hold her hand.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing in there", Aang said.

Katara nodded.

"I know", she said. "I know. I realize now that...Bloodbending...it's a part of me. I never wanted it to be, but it is, and I can do things with it that I never thought possible. Instead of inflicting pain and suffering, I gave life and peace."

Aang smiled, "You did, Katara. You really did", he said.

"I realize now", continued Katara, "That perhaps...perhaps even though it can be a monstrous thing to possess, it can also be a wondrous thing to possess. I'm only concerned that not everyone will see it that way."

She gestured to the crowed outside that Ty-Lee was talking to, no doubt telling them everything that had happened. Including the Bloodbending.

Aang stopped walking and pulled his wife to a halt before they reached the door.

"Some people might not understand it, but I can't see how anyone who knows that what you can do can save lives will think it's a horrible thing. You are a good person, and what you can do is a great thing Katara."

Katara smiled and Aang reached out his hand to caress his wife's face. "I am so proud of you. I love you so much", he said.

"I love you too", Katara responded.

Aang leaned down and kissed his wife gently.

She kissed him back and then hugged him.

"Katara?", Aang asked after a moment.

"Yes?", Katara said.

"Where did you get that Spirit Water? I thought you didn't have any."

Katara backed out of their embrace and looked up into her husbands beautiful grey eyes.

"I was going to tell you later. It was a gift from my father and grandparents", Katara answered. "They wanted me to have it in case...in case you should need it."

Aang smiled. "Then we should go and thank them", he said. "They just played a key role in saving Sokka and Suki's baby."

Katara nodded and Aang led her out the door, back into the courtyard where everyone was gathered around Ty-Lee, who had just finished telling them what had happened.

Katara paused by the door. Aang reached out for her hand and led her to their friends and family.

Aang walked with her up to his new father-in-law and Katara's grandparents.

Hakoda hugged is daughter as Aang thanked Kana and Paku.

"I'm so proud of you Katara", her father told her. "What you did in there was incredible. Your mother would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks dad", Katara said.

As she exited her fathers hug she saw Paku grab Aang and pull him into a strong embrace. She had never seen Paku hug Aang. Even after the wedding ceremony, Paku had bowed to Aang instead of embracing him.

Now he had both arms wrapped around Aang, and said in a voice just loud enough for Katara and her father to hear, "We had hoped she would never have to use that water. We're glad she did, but we're even more glad she didn't have to use it for you."

Paku let Aang out of the embrace but kept a hand on his shoulder, adding "I'm glad", before walking over to Katara and hugging her so tightly she thought she would burst.

Everyone walked up to Katara and told her how incredible she was. After a little while Toph went back into the temple to check on things with Sokka and his little family.

She came back out a few minutes later asking for all of Sokka's relatives and everyone else who had been in the room less than an hour before. She also asked for the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe to accompany them.

Chief Arnook was shocked, but followed next to Hakoda.

Katara and Aang were the first to enter the room behind Toph.

Suki was sitting up, holding her baby, and Sokka was sitting next to her, an arm draped over her shoulder.

Suki waited to speak until everyone was in the room.

"We don't now how we will ever thank you Katara", she said.

Katara was about to speak but Sokka held up his hand.

"Don't ruin our surprise", he told her.

After a moment of silence he continued. "We don't know how we will thank any of you. Katara wouldn't have been able to save our baby if she hadn't been given the Spirit water from the Oasis."

"We wouldn't have our baby if it wasn't for Sokka's family and Chief Arnook", Suki said. "Chief Arnook, will you please come and see the newest member of the Southern tribe?"

Chief Arnook smiled and walked over to Sokka and Suki. As he peered down at the child in Suki's arms his breath caught.

There were several white streaks in the curls above the childs left ear. It reminded him of his daugher, who had died years ago after she gave her life force back to the Spirit of the Moon.

"We've talked it over", Suki said, "And with your permission, we would like too name our daughter Yue."

Chief Arnook took his eyes off of the baby and looked at Suki, then at Sokka, who had tears in the corners of his eyes.

Chief Arnook nodded and placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I would be honored for your child to hold the name."

Sokka smiled and with his free arm hugged the father of the Moon Spirit, the woman who would always hold a place in his heart, right next to his wife and daughter.

Chief Arnook took a seat next to the bed as Katara and her husband, Hakoda and Sokka's grandparents walked over to the newest member of their family.

Hakoda held on to his son's hand, Kana hugged Suki, and Paku played with the baby's toes.

Aang and Katara sat on the edge of the bed and watched the scene before them.

"Do you think anyone will ever forget this wedding?", Aang asked his wife.

Katara watched as her family surrounded the child she had saved. After a moment she turned to Aang.

She stared into his eyes, smiled and said, "I hope not."

 **Authors Note - This chapter eluded me for about a week. I just could not get past the first couple of paragraphs. Finally though, the words just poured out of me. This chapter is filled with emotional scenes, and I want to extend an apology to anyone who cried or became emotional while reading it.**

 **I'm sure that while reading this chapter some of you wondered if I had actually considered killing off the baby. The answer is a firm no. When I really started writing this chapter I knew exactly what I wanted to happen and I wanted a happy ending for Sokka and Suki.**

 **That being said however, this is not the end. The story will continue.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fear And Freedom

**Chapter 5 - Fear and Freedom**

A week after the wedding, Katara wandered out to the veranda. She wanted some time alone after her busy week.

Sokka and Suki were still staying with them, they had extended their visit from one week to two. Katara had insisted, so that she could keep an eye on Yue.

Even though she appeared to be completely healed, Katara was still a little worried about her.

She had never used Bloodbending to heal before, she wanted to be absolutely sure that Yue would be okay before she and her parents left for home.

Sokka and Suki had a permenant home on Kyoshi Island, but they constantly visited the Southern Water Tribe to see their family, so they had a home there as well.

In a week they would be leaving for the South with the rest of Katara's family. Kana would monitor Yue for Katara.

Katara and Aang planned to visit them in three months time.

There would be business to attend to when they got back from their honeymoon, which would begin after the last of their guests left the island.

Aang planned to take his new wife to Omashu. It was in the secret tunnels leading to the city that Aang and Katara had shared their first kiss.

Aang thought it would be romantic to revisit the place.

Katara stared out at the night sky and the beautiful full moon. She had been anticipating her honeymoon with Aang, but now all she could think about was the event of last week.

Not the joyus wedding, but the unnerving event that took place shortly after.

She still hadn't figured out how she had used Bloodbending a full week away from the full moon.

Aang had speculated that the Spirit Water could have had an effect on her when she was using it.

Suki had said it might have been Katara's deep emotion that had triggered her rare ability.

Mai and Toph insisted that it had been Katara's pure power and mastery of Waterbending.

Paku and Chief Arnook agreed with Aang, that the Spirit Water had brought out Katara's rare ability for a short interval.

Katara didn't really care how she had been able to use the ability, she was more worried about it happening again.

Even though she no longer viewed her ability as monstrous, she still viewed it as potentially harmful, depending on who controls the ability and how they use it.

She had used it last week to save a life, but in the past she had used it for different reasons.

When she had first used Bloodbending, she had done it in self defense when Hama had tried to manipulate her.

She had then done it again to save Aang and Sokka from harming each other when Hama took control of their bodies.

The use of Bloodbending in that situation was something Katara could live with.

As she could live with what she had done a week ago.

But she remembered a time when she had used Bloodbending to inflict pain, and to gain answers...

... "This is it Katara. Are you ready to face him?", Zuko asked.

She didn't answer, but pulled down her mask and let out an angry cry as she bent two heavy streams of water to knock down the door.

Katara and Zuko entered the room to find the captain of the ship, a shocked expression on his face.

He then attempted to attack Zuko with Firebending, but Zuko knew this wasn't his fight so he merely deflected the attacks.

"Who are you?", the Fire Nation commander demanded.

"You don't remember her?", Zuko said, "You will soon, trust me."

The commander attempted to strike at Zuko once more, but suddenly his arms locked up and he couldn't use his bending.

His body started to contort in strange ways.

"What's...happening to me?", the commander asked.

Zuko didn't answer him, not knowing what was happening either.

He looked to Katara and saw that she was in a bending stance. With one swift motion of her arm she bent the commander to the floor.

Zuko's eyes widened.

He had heard stories.

His mother use to entertain him with stories of the other nations and the abilities of their benders. She had once mentioned the myth of the Bloodbenders.

Waterbenders who could control the liquid in another body. Who could take down several soilders at once if they wanted and kill them without mercy.

Zuko remembered the story well because it had instilled terror in him.

And as he looked at Katara, at the bloodlust in her eyes, he felt a shiver of terror pass through him once again.

Because even though he knew that Katara could be kind, caring, and even sweet at times, she could also be ruthless and dangerous.

Zuko returned his face to the intimidating expression he had worn a moment before and spoke to the commander on the floor.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe", Zuko told him.

The commander was no longer fighting to regain control of his body.

He was terrified.

"I don't know what your talking about", he said, "Please, I don't know!"

Zuko bent down closer to the commander and shouted angrily at him. "Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did."

Katara used her bending to force the commander into a position so that he could see her eyes clearly. The man looked into her eyes, afraid of what she was going to do.

She gave him a cold, long stare.

Suddenly, her anger melted away and was replaced with shock.

"It's not him", she said as she released the man from her hold, "He's not the man."

"What? What do you mean he's not?", Zuko asked her. "He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!"

Katara remained silent and let her head fall in sadness and dissapointment as she walked away.

Zuko looked back to the commander on the floor, then walked toward him, grabed him and pushed him against the wall.

"If your not the man we're looking for, who is?", Zuko demanded.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha", the commander answered. "He retired four years ago."

Katara stopped walking and turned her head. She nodded for Zuko to let the man go.

Zuko noticed tears running down Katara's face, but seeing as how she turned her head back so quickly, he figured she didn't want him to see.

So he didn't say anything, and slamed the man against the wall again to knock him out so he couldn't warn anyone by sending a messenger hawk.

Before they left the ship, Zuko went through the records he could find onboard. He found a list of the three previous commanders. Yon Rha's location in the Fire Nation was written right next to his name.

Very convenient.

When Zuko went back on deck he found Katara sitting on Appa, ready to take off again. She had dried her face, and it was once again set in anger and determination.

"Why don't you let me take over for a while", he suggeted. "You won't know where to go."

Katara nodded and climbed back into the saddle. Zuko took his seat on Appa, grabbed the reins, and they flew off into the night once more.

They didn't say a word for quite some time.

It was just past sunrise when they spotted land and Zuko set them down in a wooded area a short way from a deserted beach.

They both jumped to the ground.

Katara took a drink of water from one of her animal skin pouches, then handed it to Zuko.

He took a large drink.

"We're close", he said after a minute. "I'll look around in a little while and then we can make a plan."

"Why don't we start now?", Katara asked.

Zuko looked her over.

She looked tired. There were bags under her eyes, though they didn't take away from the hatred in her eyes, and the anger clearly visable on her face.

"Because you need to rest for a while and get your head togther. And I myself would like to walk around a little to strech my legs", Zuko answered.

Katara stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Alright. We'll rest for the morning, but we're moving by this afternoon", she said. Then she walked into the woods.

She didn't return for at least an hour.

When she finally did return, Zuko was so glad to see her that he would have hugged her had he not known that she wouldn't like that.

And that she would probably smack him with a water whip.

She sat down on a log across from the stump Zuko was resting on. After a moment of silence, he dug around in his bag and then offered her some food.

She thanked him and ate in silence.

Finally, Zuko had to ask.

"How long have you been able to do that?", he asked her.

She looked him in the eye. "Do what?", she said.

Zuko didn't think he would need to clarify, which meant that she didn't want to talk about it.

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Nothing. Nevermind."

A little before mid-day they stashed their stuff with Appa and went into a small town a couple of miles away.

When they spotted the man they were after and began to follow him, Zuko asked Katara one more time.

"Are you ready for this?"

She smiled at him, but it wasn't her normal smile. The one that made her face more beautiful then any Zuko had ever seen.

This smile matched her eyes, which were blazing with hatred, anger, and something else that Zuko thought might be an eagerness for revenge.

This smile terrified Zuko, and it only confirmed his suspicion that Katara wasn't ready.

That she wasn't in control of herself and that he shouldn't let her go on.

But she wanted this, and he wanted to prove himself to her.

He would keep her from killing the man if possible, but he would let her get her anger out.

He had dismissed Aang's advice the day before, but now he knew he would have to enforce it if nessisary.

He wouldn't let Katara kill someone. He couldn't let her live with that.

"I'm ready", she answered...

... Katara was startled out of her memory by the sound of an approach.

Without thinking, she raised her arms and ocean water came flowing toward her. The full moon added to her power, and she launched a heavy stream in the direction of the noise.

There was a flash of light and the water turned to vapor.

Zuko walked out of the steam cloud, hands raised.

"Reminds me of old times", he told her. "Should I chase you around the island and try to capture you?"

Katara sighed.

Remembering the past had put her on edge.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Zuko grinned.

"No need to apologize, Katara. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

They remained quiet for a minute.

"May I join you?", Zuko asked, gesturing to the veranda.

"Of course", Katara answered.

She resumed her place leaning on the railing overlooking the ocean.

Zuko leaned on the railing next to her and looked out at the stars.

"We haven't spoken much since your wedding", Zuko said conversationally.

"It's been a busy week", said Katara.

He nodded. "It has", he said.

They were silent.

"Are you alright?", Zuko asked his friend.

"Yes, you just startled me was all", she answered.

Zuko sighed. "Katara", he said, "I know something is bothering you."

Katara turned her head away from the stars and looked at Zuko.

She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

Katara didn't feel at all uncomfortable staring into Zuko's eyes, she knew how she felt about him.

He was her friend. Her best friend.

She was worried about how he felt though.

And she wasn't sure she should talk about her troubles when they seemed so intertwined with the past. And with him.

In the end it wasn't necessary to say a word. Zuko had gathered enough from her eyes.

"You're concerned about your Bloodbending, and what people will think", he said.

"Of course I am", said Katara, "It's not natural, what I can do."

Zuko appraised her for a moment before saying, "You're also afraid you might do it again, without realizing it."

Katara's eyes widened. Zuko half smiled.

He knew her well. After so many years of friendship they could easily read each other.

Except, it would seem, when it came to certain matters.

Zuko could see the change in her face from shock, to knowledge, to...sadness.

"I'm sorry", said Zuko.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you knew what was bothering me", Katara said.

Zuko was quiet for a moment.

"Not for that", he finally said. "For last week. For your wedding day."

Katara watched his face carefully. She didn't want to say anything that would upset him further.

But his face, while troubled, wasn't sad or hurt.

"You don't have to apologize, Zuko", said Katara. "I'm glad you sent me that necklace. That you told me how you felt."

"How can you be glad?!", Zuko demanded. He didn't raise his voice at all, but the emotion behind the words made them seem louder than they really were.

"I probably ruined your whole morning!", he added. He wasn't looking at her, but at the sky.

"No, Zuko", Katara said quickly. "You didn't ruin anything."

Zuko's hand was resting on the railing, Katara reached forward and put her's lightly on top of his. He didn't flinch, but Katara felt him grab the railing harder.

"Zuko, I'm glad", Katara said softly. "I"m glad because it made me realize just how much I truly love Aang. And how much you mean to me."

Zuko quickly turned his head away from the stars and stared at Katara.

"Zuko, you mean so much to me", Katara continued. "I can't imagine my life without you. And..."

She was unceratin wheather or not to tell him how much she had once cared for him.

But she knew that if the situation was reversed, he would tell her.

So she told him.

"I once loved you more than I loved Aang", she said.

Now it was Zuko's turn to be shocked. "What? When..." he started to say, but was cut short by Katara.

"I fell in love with you after the day you took me to face my mother's killer. I realized I had been wrong about you. After that I was determined to be your friend. To show you I had truly forgiven you", she said.

"I didn't realize I would feel more than frienship for you. For a long time, I wanted to say something. I was going to, after the comet came. But I couldn't do it. I saw you with Mai, and I...I just couldn't do that to you."

"Katara", said Zuko, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think Mai would want me back. When she did I...I felt the way you did. I didn't want to hurt her."

Katara nodded. She understood.

"Or Aang", Zuko added. "We all knew how he felt about you."

"Yes", said Katara. "Though back then I was more focused on you."

Zuko sighed, and Katara leaned her head against Zuko's shoulder.

"If only we had known", he told her.

"If only", she said.

"Do you think your family would have come to our wedding?", he asked her teasingly.

She chuckled. "Probably, though they might not have approved of my choice in groom", Katara answered.

"Oh, come on", said Zuko. "I'm a catch."

"A catch that tried to capture the Avatar and nearly killed me a hundred times", Katara said with a smile on her face.

She hadn't joked with Zuko for a long time. His obligations as Fire Lord, and hers as the Avatar's fiance kept them both busy.

"I did capture him actually", said Zuko, defending himself. "Several times."

Katara laughed, "And he got away every time", she said.

Zuko gave her a look and she laughed even harder.

"Fair enough", he told her. "Though you're wrong, I never tried to kill you or harm you in any way."

"That's not how I remember it", said Katara.

"I may have put on a show, but I never hurt you", he said.

Katara stared him down and he knew what she was thinking. The catacombs. Him choosing Azula over his Uncle and the Avatar. And over Katara.

Zuko sighed. "I never hurt you intentionally", he said.

Katara smiled. "I know", she said.

After a moment of silence, Katara asked him what she had been wondering ever since she read that note the week before.

"Zuko, are you in love with Mai?", she asked.

Zuko looked taken aback by the question.

"Of course I am", he answered.

"Okay", Katara said.

Zuko looked at his friend for a moment.

"I know that sending you that note and necklace don't exactly say how much I care for Mai", he said. "But I love her. I really do love her, Katara."

His friend smiled and said, "I'm sorry if I've kept you from truly being with her, Zuko. I want you to be happy. I want you both to be happy."

"You haven't kept me from anything, Katara", said Zuko. "I've kept myself away. I didn't want my relationship with Mai to go any further because I was afraid I would always want more."

"That I would always want you", he added.

Katara nodded, understanding.

Long ago she had once feared she couldn't love Aang enough because of what she felt for Zuko.

"Are you still afraid?", Katara asked him.

Zuko looked at his friend. The incredible Waterbender who had stolen his heart all those years ago.

Had he finally gotten it back? Or had his heart been his own and free to give for years now?

He thought back to all the times he had wanted to propose to Mai in the past year. To all the times he hadn't compared his love of Mai to his love of Katara.

And to the wedding last week.

He hadn't been at all jealous of Aang. He was happy for his two best friends.

And he had wondered, when Aang and Katara were saying their vows, what his own wedding would be like.

Mai had been holding his hand at the time, and he had leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Zuko smiled at Katara, realizing now what had been true for so long. His heart was free.

"No", he answered her. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Katara smiled, and he reached out to pull her into a hug.

His arms wrapped around her, and they both held on tight.

"I'll always love you Katara", Zuko whispered into her ear. "I'll always be your best friend.

"And I'll always love you, Zuko", she whispered back. "We were meant to be in each other's lives."

After a couple of mintues, Zuko released his friend.

"Mai and I are leaving tomorrow morning", he told her. "I would stay longer, but I have business to attend to, and I'm sure you and Aang are eager to start your honeymoon."

"We are", said Katara.

"Maybe I'll have one of my own one of these days", said Zuko.

Katara's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Is that so?", she asked him.

He chuckled. "Yes", he told her. "It's long overdue. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"You're not", said Katara. "Mai will be very happy"

"So will I", Zuko said. "I can only hope we will be as happy as you and Aang are."

Katara felt a tear gather at the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, Zuko", she said. "That means a lot."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Katara", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

Zuko reached his hand out and touched the tear that had made it's way to his friend's cheek.

He wiped it away.

As he looked into Katara's eyes he leaned forward slowly, and placed his lips on her forehead.

He kissed her softly and briefly before leaning back and saying, "Really."

 **Authors Note - This chapter took longer to write than I thought it would, but it finally came to me. I hope I didn't keep my readers waiting for too long.**

 **And I was able to include a flashback! I had been waiting for just the right moment to write another one into the story.**

 **The story will continue, I plan on starting chapter six very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Traditions

**Chapter 6 - Traditions**

A week after Zuko and Katara's talk on the veranda, Aang and Katara said goodbye to their family.

Sokka and Suki were eager to take Yue home to the Southern Water Tribe. And Hakoda had put off buisness as cheif for two weeks, so there would be work to attend to when he returned.

The fairwell was very emotional for Katara.

She was happy to be starting her honeymoon that afternoon, she and Aang would fly on Appa to Omashu before nightfall, but she was reluctant to part with her family.

As she always had been.

Hakoda hugged his daughter tight, and told her for the hundredth time how proud he was of her.

Her ability to Bloodbend had not scared her family, as she had expected. She had never told them she could, and their reception of of her ability had surprised Katara.

They thought of it as a gift.

Especially Sokka and Suki, who were also reluctant to say goodbye. They thanked Katara again and again, both of them overcome with happiness for their child's life.

Kana had already said goodbye, and was holding little Yue while Sokka and Suki said their fairwells.

"Congratulations Katara", Suki told her one more time, "I wish you and Aang every happiness."

"Thank you, Suki", said Katara.

The two friends hugged.

When Suki pulled away she smiled at Katara, then left to retrieve her baby from Kana. Suki hated any seperation from Yue, no matter how short.

"Come here", Sokka said as he approached his sister, arms open wide.

Katara ran into them, and hugged her brother with all her strength. "I'll miss you Sokka. I promise Aang and I will visit soon", she said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too", he told her. "I'm glad everything worked out for you Katara."

"Everything worked out for you too", she said.

"It sure did. Thank you for helping with that", said Sokka.

"You're more than welcome", said Katara.

Sokka sighed after a moment. "Alright", he said as he pulled out of the hug, "Don't get all emotional on me now. You'll have plenty of time for that when you start your oogie filled honeymoon."

Katara glared at her brother. "Really?", she asked him.

He smiled, "Really", he told her. Then walked over to his wife. He turned around before walking out of view and waved at his sister.

She chuckled and waved back.

Katara turned around to say goodbye to the last member of her family, her grandfather.

As she turned she saw Aang reach out to shake Paku's hand goodbye. Paku looked at Aang for a moment, before pulling him in for a large hug.

Katara smiled.

Ever since the wedding, Paku had treated Aang differently. Less like a former student, and more like a new member of the family.

Aang hugged his old master back, and when he let go, Paku walked over to his grandaughter.

"It's going to be a long three months", he told her. "But I hope you and Aang have a nice honeymoon, and return to start a long and happy life together."

"Thank you, Paku", Katara said. "And we will all be sitting around a fire eating stewed sea prunes before you know it."

Paku smiled. "I can smell them cooking already", he told his grandaughter as he hugged her.

Katara could see over Paku's shoulder that Aang was gagging at the thought. Stewed sea prunes were his least favorite Water Tribe dish.

Katara repressed the urge to laugh at her husband.

Paku released Katara, and with one last smile at Aang, walked down the hill to the boat that would take him and his family home.

Aang and Katara watched as the boat left the dock, and sailed out to sea.

When the boat was out of sight, Aang pulled his wife closer, and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Are you ready to go?", he asked her. Their bags were already packed, and could be loaded onto Appa's saddle quickly.

Katara leaned into her husband and nodded. "I'm ready", she said.

Aang led them toward Appa's stable. "Are you looking forward to the time away?", he asked his wife.

"I'm looking forward to time with you", she answered.

Aang smiled. "Me too", he said.

When they reached the stables, they loaded their bags onto Appa's saddle.

A few minutes later, they took flight.

It was a perfect day for flying, clear skies and a bright afternoon sun.

Appa knew where to fly, so Aang sat in the saddle with Katara. He played with her hair, and watched it blow in the breeze.

"It will be nice visiting Omashu again", Katara said. "We haven't been there in over a year."

"It will be even nicer now", said Aang.

"Why's that?", asked Katara.

"Because you're with me", he answered.

Katara looked puzzled. "I was with you last time Aang. We stayed there for three weeks in the spring during a diplomatic visit from..."

Aang silenced her with a kiss.

When he released her lips, he looked into her eyes. "This time", he said, "You and I are husband and wife. So we will truly be together."

Katara rasied her eyebrows at her husband, worried that the summer heat had gotten to him.

Aang chuckled, and explained. "Last time you and I were not married, and not engaged", he said.

"We couldn't be affectionate because we were there on business, and it wouldn't have been proper. And by honoring your tribe's traditions, we had seperate rooms."

Katara blushed at the reminder of seperate rooms. And seperate beds.

Aang had been the perfect gentleman during all those years of dating. They had agreed that they would honor the Water Tribe's tradition of marriage before they shared the same room.

Even when Katara had moved to Air Temple Island a year ago, she had recieved her own room at the opposite end of the temple.

But one month ago, things had changed...

... Katara and Aang had arrived home to Air Temple Island late at night.

The work of the Avatar is never ending, and they had just returned from Ba-Sing-Se on Appa, after a meeting about the importance of appointing a council in Republic City.

The King had offered up three candidates for the Earth Kingdom council member. Aang was to consider each candidate, and give an answer before the end of the year.

The meeting had run well into the afternoon, and Katara and Aang had left the city just after dinner time, eager to be home.

Aang had just finished settling Appa in the stable when he tiredly walked into the temple.

He would always say goodnight to Katara before bed, and hug her close for a moment or two.

But after a brief search, he couldn't find her.

She wasn't in her room, or the living space. He checked the kitchen, but it too was empty.

He walked upstairs in search of his fiancé.

She wasn't in any of the rooms he checked, nor was she on the balcony.

Aang wasn't worried though. On the nights when he couldn't sleep, he would wander around the temple, and on occasion he would see Katara down by the dock, practicing her Waterbending in the moonlight.

He would watch her until she was finished, or until he was too tired to stay awake. Then he would go back upstairs and find sleep.

He never told her he watched her. He enjoyed seeing her be completely free, and one with the water. An audience would ruin the effect.

Even though Katara had seemed as tired as him, perhaps she had gone down to the dock.

Aang was too tired to watch her that night. So he closed the door to the balcony, and walked to his room.

After he closed the door he heard a noise coming from his bathroom. He walked over to the slightly ajar door, and opened it.

Katara was standing in the middle of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and drying her hair with another.

She turned toward the door when it opened. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry", said Aang.

Though he was surprised to see Katara, and was wondering why she was in his bathroom, he had burst in when she was undressed and wrapped in just a towel.

"That's alright", said Katara. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. The water in my bathroom isn't working, and I needed a hot shower."

Aang was watching her as she spoke. She looked beautiful.

Maybe it was just that he was tired, or that he hadn't seen Katara in anything less than her not very revealing swimsuit before, but she looked absolutely radiant.

He realized he had been staring at the curve of her hips, and looked up into her eyes.

"I'll see what the problem is tomorrow", he said, "It's too late to do anything about it tonight."

Katara nodded. She grabbed her clothes and Aang backed out of the doorway so that she could pass.

She was just about to open his bedroom door when she stopped and walked back towards him.

She hugged him and said, "Goodnight Aang", in a whisper against his ear.

He held onto her for a moment, and couldn't help but kiss her neck once.

Twice.

A third time.

Each time working his way upward, until he reached her lips on the fourth kiss.

They had kissed briefly but passionately, before Katara pushed him away gently. She was smiling, and her cheeks were redder than Aang had ever seen them.

Without a word she walked to the door, and exited the room.

Even though Aang would have liked to continue kissing and caressing Katara, he was glad she had pushed him away.

The wedding was only a month away, and they had promised each other they would honor the Southern Water Tribe's traditions.

Aang told himself he could wait. He would wait forever for Katara if he had to.

A little later, Aang had just finished getting ready for bed when there was a tentative knock on the door.

He walked across the room and opened the door to see Katara standing there.

Still in her towel. Still looking radiant. And still with cheeks like fire.

He had been about to ask her what was wrong when she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

After a moment she raised her head and looked into Aang's eyes. "I love you", she said.

"I love you too", he answered her. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I...I was just thinking", she said, "Traditions, aren't they made to be broken at some point?"

Aang looked down at his fiancé with tender eyes. "I suppose so", he said as he leaned down and captured Katara's lips in a sweet kiss.

When their lips parted, he rested his chin on top of her head and whispered, "Are you sure? We can wait."

Though at the moment, he didn't want to wait another minute, let alone an entire month.

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, pulling him back down for another kiss. Before their lips met, she whispered back, "I can't.", and touched her lips to his...

...

Katara was brought out of her memories by Aang stroking her hair again.

She looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks returning to normal.

"We were younger then", she said. "And we hadn't been living together, you wouldn't have liked sharing a room with me."

"We weren't that much younger, and I would have enjoyed it", he said.

"In fact", he added as he kissed her forehead sweetly, "I would have loved it."

Katara chuckled. "You mean wouldn't have let traditional boundries stop you if we had been given the same room?", she asked teasingly.

"I would have loved sharing the same room", he said. "But yes. I would have kept my promise of honoring your tribe's traditions."

He leaned his head back down and after trailing kisses from her forehead to her throat whispered into her ear, "But apparently not everyone likes to honor traditions."

Katara turned her head so that she could look her husband in the eye. She glared at him, and he stared back at her.

After a few minutes, Aang said, "Of course, had I walked in on you any sooner, I might have been the one that said good riddance to tradition."

Katara smiled, but didn't break eye contact.

"I was sort of hoping you would have", she said.

Aang smiled back and asked her, "That I would have broken tradition, or walked in on you sooner?"

Katara finally broke eye contact with her husband so she could roll her eyes at him. "To break tradition", she said.

"Ah, that's what I thought", said Aang as he pulled his wife close.

"Though I wouldn't have minded the other option", he added after a moment.

Katara pushed her elbow backward and hit Aang lightly in the ribs.

"Ouch", he said as he withdrew his arms. Though it hadn't hurt at all.

"I married such a romantic man didn't I", Katara said sarcastically.

But then she remembered Toph telling her she used sarcasm too much, and was about to apologize.

Before she could, Aang wrapped his arms around her again.

"Yes, you did", he answered her remark. "Though I haven't had a lot of practice at the really romantic stuff yet, I'm just recently married.

Katara laughed and Aang pulled her closer.

They contined the rest of the journey mostly in silence. They laid in each other's arms, and watched as the clouds passed by.

Soon, the sun was close to setting, and the sky was bathed in pink, red, and orange.

It was at this time that the great city of Omashu came into sight.

Aang got up and went to take the reins while Katara viewed the city from Appa's saddle. Even though so much had happened in the past year, the city remained the same.

Aang landed Appa in the courtyard at the large hotel that often served as a home away from home for diplomats and visiting royalty.

King Bumi had offered for the two to stay at his palace, but they said they wanted to be alone. Before they could find a place to stay on their own, Bumi had rented the entire diplomatic hotel.

Which was just a short walk from the palace, so that the couple could visit at their leisure.

Once landed, Aang went back to the saddle and picked up his bride. "We're finally here", he told her.

She reached her hand up to his face and caressed it. "Finally", she said.

With Katara in his arms, Aang jumped out of the saddle and used his Airbending to land them safely and gently on the ground.

He continued to hold his wife, and carried her up an outdoor staircase to the second floor hall, which was open on one side to the courtyard.

Climbing roses decorated the pillars they passed, and Katara could see two attendants taking the bags out of Appa's saddle.

King Bumi had told them in his letter that there would be two attendants ready when they arrived. And that they would come again in the morning and in the evening, to prepare food for them.

Aang came to a stop in front of a large wooden door and using his Airbending, pushed it open so that he could carry his bride over the threshold.

"I believe you already did this on our wedding night", Katara said. Though she was overjoyed to finally be alone with her husband. Two weeks of guests hadn't left much time for them to be alone together.

"But this is our honeymoon", he said as he walked past the threshold. "And I'm all about traditions."

Katara laughed and held on to Aang as he carried her past a large sitting area, past the bedroom, and out to the large balcony through the already open door.

He set her down but kept an arm around her shoulder, and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

She leaned into him as they looked at the incredible view of the city. In the distance, they could see the mountain range that hid the secret tunnels of Oma and Shu.

The tunnels where Aang and Katara had shared their first kiss.

"It's beautiful", said Katara.

Aang nodded, but then looked down at his wife and said, "Not as beautiful as you Katara".

Katara smiled and turned so that she could caress her husband's face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which had been left open. Aang and Katara went back through the bedroom and sitting room to find one of the attendants standing in the doorway, unsure if she should enter.

"You can come in", said Aang.

The young girl smiled and said, "No need Avatar Aang," she turned to Katara, "Master Katara."

"I am here to tell you that your Bison has been properly cared for, your bags are right there", she said as she gestured toward the floor space by the couch, "And that your dinner is ready for you downstairs whenever you like."

"Thank you", said Aang. "We will be down shortly."

The girl nodded and was about to leave when Katara asked her, "What is your name?"

The girl turned back around and answered, "My name is Yin, Master Katara. I am your personal attendant. Anything you need, please feel free to ask. The Avatar's attendant is Han, he is also prepared to get you anything you need."

Katara walked forward and patted Yin gently on the shoulder once.

"Thank you, Yin", she said. "But please, there is no need to be so formal. You may call me Katara, and you may call my husband Aang. And if there is anything we need we will let you or Han know."

Yin smiled, and exited the room.

Aang walked up to his wife and asked her, "Should we go and eat? Or did you want to admire the view longer?"

"I'm fine with either option", she answered. "As long as you're with me."

Aang smiled, locked his arm with his wife's, and lead her into the outdoor hallway.

"Then dinner awaits for the Avatar and his bride", he said.

A few minutes later they sat down to a wonderful dinner, which consisted of dishes from every nation. Including some Air Nomad dishes that had been brought back in the last few years.

After dinner, Aang led Katara out into the courtyard and held her close as they stared at the sky and admired the stars and half moon above.

Aang could feel Katara tense up a little as she stared at the moon, and he knew she was remembering the wedding.

They had talked privately about the matter, but there was nothing to be done except try to understand how it had happened. And Katara had told him she didn't want to know.

She wouldn't say anything more after that, but Zuko had told Aang about his talk with Katara.

About how she was worried about her ability, and about it happening again.

He had also told Aang that she had attacked him, not realizing who was approaching her. Her Bloodbending had put her on edge, and Zuko told Aang that the honeymoon was probably the best time to calm her down, and help her realize that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Now, as Aang felt his wife tense up, he realized just how on edge she was.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked her.

After a moment of silence she answered, "No. I just want to forget about it."

Aang nodded. He understood how she felt about her ability, and he would respect her decision.

"Alright", he said. "Now what can I do to cheer you up? A moonlight stroll? Dessert on the balcony? Romantic music?"

Katara laughed.

"What's so funny?", Aang asked her. Which only caused her to laugh harder.

He felt her loosen up, and was glad he was able to take her mind off of the troubling matter.

"I was imaging you playing romantic music on that Tsungi Horn you insisted on bringing", she said once she caught her breath.

Aang smiled and said, "So your saying I haven't improved at all."

Katara gazed into the loving eyes of her husband, and reached up to caress his face. "That's what I'm saying", said Katara.

Aang gazed back at her, caught in the trance of her beautiful sea blue eyes. "Alright", he said, "No music."

Katara smiled at her husband and pulled him down for a brief, sweet kiss.

After a few moments of silence, Aang said, "Remember how we broke your tribe's tradition?"

Katara blushed, and the lanterns nearby as well as the bright night sky allowed Aang to see the color rush to his wife's cheeks.

"Yes", she whispered.

"I wanted to tell you that we didn't just break your traditions. We broke mine as well."

"What do you mean?", asked Katara.

"Air Nomads never marry", he answered. "They have relationships of course, but the women live at seperate temples most of the time. I'm the first Air Nomad in history to break that tradition."

Aang hugged Katara tightly and whispered into her ear, "Traditions were made to be broken. Or so I've heard."

Katara smiled against Aang's shoulder, and she could feel him chuckle. She held her husband close.

"Which reminds me", said Aang, "I packed that towel of mine. It's upstairs in the..."

He was silenced by Katara putting her fingers to his lips. He remained quiet as she lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

A moment later, she removed her fingers and kissed him once again. This time the kiss was long and passionate.

When their lips finally parted, Katara whispered, "I love you Aang. With my whole heart I love you"

Aang very suddenly dropped his arms from his wife, and repositioned them so that he could lift her off the ground.

He carried her up the stairs and into their living area. The whole way up he sweetly kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her lips.

When he entered the bedroom he whispered back, "I love you too, Katara. More than anything."

He captured her lips once more and closed the door.

 **Authors Note - The honeymoon has finally begun. This chapter took me a while to come up with, but I finally found my grove and wrote most of it out quite quickly.**

 **I got to include a flashback again even though I wasn't planning on one. I am very happy with how it turned out.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I have plenty more planned for it.**

 **I will start working on chapter seven very soon. There are questions to be answered, and a future to write.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Forgive Me

**Chapter 7 - Forgive Me**

...The moon was bright and full. It was full of power. Katara could feel the power surge in her veins, she could feel every drop of water in the air, in the surrounding trees and grass.

She could feel liquid everywhere.

She could feel the liquid in Hama's veins. Her blood.

With one simple motion, Katara brought Hama to her full height, and then made her collapse to the ground in pain.

The old woman began to laugh.

Rage welled within Katara and she forced Hama into a kneeling position so she could look her straight in the eye.

Her captive struggled, and managed to choke out, "Congratulations Katara. You're a Bloodbender!"

Katara felt more powerful than ever before.

Without a second thought, she clenched her fists.

The old woman screamed in pain once again, and then collapsed on the ground.

Katara watched as blood pooled around the body.

When the reflective red liquid flowed downhill and reached Katara, she looked into it.

The full moon stared back at her, and she saw her blue eyes turn red.

A malicious smile spread across her face as the pool of blood grew around her.

Hama's words echoed in her mind, "Congratulations Katara. You're a Bloodbender!"...

..."NO!" Katara shouted as she launched herself out of bed.

She was standing in the middle of the room in a fighting stance, water pulled from the air surrounding her protectively.

"Katara?...", said a voice from across the room.

Katara reacted to the noise and immediately turned the water surrounding her into razor sharp ice spears and sent them flying toward the enemy.

There was a flash of light, a scream of pain, and then utter darkness.

Katara stood frozen, unable to move.

When the echo of Aang's scream faded and all that could be heard were his grunts of pain, she realized where she was.

And what she had done.

She grabbed her water pouch and rushed over to Aang, who had managed to move himself to a chair next to the bed, despite his injuries.

Tears rushed down Katara's face as she formed her healing glove and began to work.

Aang was barely conscious, which was good. He wouldn't feel any unnecessary pain that way.

Katara healed the first injuries she found, which were jagged cuts along his right arm, and a small gash on his shoulder.

When she moved on to the worst injury, she couldn't choke back a strangled sob.

She had done this.

She had done this.

She worked as quickly as possible, removing the ice spear from Aang's side and placing her healing hands over the wound.

After several minutes there wasn't much improvement.

Katara knew she needed help, but no one was there with them. The attendants had gone home hours ago and wouldn't be back until morning.

No one would hear her if she called out, the walls were too thick, and she couldn't risk leaving Aang's side for even a moment.

His condition could worsen very quickly if she wasn't there to use her healing.

Finally, realizing there was no other choice, Katara did what she dreaded most in that instant.

She Bloodbended.

She left one healing hand on Aang's side and positioned her other hand directy above him.

She closed her eyes, and felt the liquid in his body move. She felt his heart pumping heavily, and his veins flowing with fresh blood.

She moved her hand slowly and carefully at first, but then moved in sure, swift motions.

She felt his blood move as she wished, and hoped that she would be able to heal him like she had Yue, even though she wasn't using Spirit water.

She felt the power she possessed course through her, and memories of her nightmare pushed themselves to the front of her mind.

But she pushed them back, focusing solely on her bending and Aang.

She couldn't risk losing her concentration.

Not now.

Moments later she opened her eyes and viewed her work.

She had stopped the blood from flowing out of the wound, and was able to lightly scab it over using Bloodbending and healing at the same time.

The skin was still tender and red. It would need to be bandaged carefully and kept clean for several weeks.

There would be a large circular scar on Aang's right side. But he would be alive.

He would heal and be fine.

Katara searched their bags until she found the first aid kit they always carried with them, in case of accidents.

As she dressed her husband's wounds, Katara wondered about the word accidents.

She hadn't meant to hurt Aang.

She would never hurt him intentionally. And yet, she had been fully concious when she sent those ice spears flying.

She had been aware of her movements and actions.

She should have realized where she was and who it was who had spoken.

Katara walked out onto the balcony after Aang's wounds were dressed and she had moved him, still unconscious, to the bed.

She needed some fresh air, and some time to sort out her thoughts.

When she walked outside and looked up at the sky she viewed the cresent moon.

A cresent moon.

It was getting worse.

Two weeks ago she had used Bloodbending in the middle of the day, a full week away from the full moon.

Now she was Bloodbending with nothing but a cresent moon, just hours from sunrise.

Katara collapsed on the balcony and let the tears flow from her eyes.

She recalled her nightmare, and Hama's words. The words that Hama had actually spoken to her all those years ago..."Congratulations Katara. You're a Bloodbender!"...

"Why?", Katara whispered out into the night.

She felt rage well up within her and shouted, "WHY!" into the night.

She looked out at the surrounded buildings, waiting for someone to light a lamp and show that they had heard her cry.

But no light came.

Katara soon realized that no one lived near the small hotel, and that the closest residence was King Bumi's palace, a short walk away but too far for anyone to hear her.

She gazed up at the cresent moon and cursed Hama's name and soul.

She cursed Hama for showing her the power of Bloodbending, and for making her the carrier of the curse it was.

For making her a monster.

Hours went by and Katara did not dare enter the bedroom, afraid that Aang would be awake and that she would have to look at the horror in his eyes as he gazed upon her.

Finally, he would see her for what she really was.

Not just a powerful healer and bender.

Not just his wife.

He would see the monster that had been lurking inside of her since that fatefull night all those years ago.

The monster that was finally showing itself. That was finally consuming it's carrier.

He would see a Bloodbender.

A monster.

And nothing else.

Toward dusk she wondered, would he love her still? Would he not see the monster she was becoming but still see the wife he loved?

Impossible.

She told herself over and over that he would never see her the same again.

No one would.

As soon as people found out what had happened to the Avatar, and who had injured him so badly, she would never be seen as Katara again.

She would be seen as the Bloodbender who tried to kill the Avatar. The Bloodbender who nearly killed her own husband.

Her family...what would they think?

They had seen Katara's abilty to Bloodbend not as the curse it was, but as a gift.

Katara chuckled without humor, remembering.

She had saved Yue's life.

But at the cost of her own life.

If she had left well enough alone and not saved the child, she wouldn't have nearly killed her husband.

...Or would she have?

Would the power inside her have come out anyway?

Had it been just a matter of time before the abilty showed itself in an unexpected way?

Thinking it over, Katara realized that she would have saved the child using any means available to her.

She wouldn't have let it die. She wouldn't have let Sokka and Suki's child die before it had even lived.

Realizing this, she felt better about her past action using Bloodbending.

But the horror she felt about what she had done hours ago was still fresh in her mind, and could not be erased.

How could she ever face him again? How could she look into the eyes of the man she loved with her whole heart and see the horror there? The revulsion?

The first rays of sunlight were rising by the time Katara had decided upon her course of action.

She slipped quietly back into the bedroom, thankful that her husband still slept.

She tended to his bandages once again and placed a glass of water on the bedside table for when he awoke.

She then dressed, collected her water pouches, and packed a small bag.

She left the room momentarily to find a peice of paper. She then wrote a short note and left it beside the water.

After placing the note, she looked at her sleeping husband and almost gave in.

She wanted to grab the note and shred it, letting it's existence never be known to him.

But when she moved her eyes from his face to his bandage wrapped side, her strength returned.

She was resolved to do the right thing.

Even if the right thing would shatter her heart.

She moved closer to her husband and lightly pressed her lips to his forehead, one last time.

She moved toward the door and was about to exit the room when she glanced back.

She hesitated and then decided.

She walked back to the bed, placed her lips next to Aang's ear and whispered, "Goodbye, Aang... I love you."

She left the room and threw on a green Earth Kingdom cloak.

As she made her way down to the courtyard a single tear slid down her cheek.

She refused to acknowledge it, afraid that to do so would give way to more tears. She couldn't afford to be weak, she had to be strong.

Especially with what laid in front of her.

As she exited the courtyard and made her way into the city, she focused on the task at hand and left all thoughts of Aang, family, and the future behind her.

They had no place where she was going.

She was out of the city before the sun had fully risen...

...By sunrise the next day, she was far from Omashu.

She concentrated on the feeling of water beneath her. She felt the ocean water rise and fall, push and pull.

She focused her mind, and made the ship sail faster through the water with no one the wiser.

She dreaded her purpose. Her reason for sailing through the ocean at such a fast pace.

But she knew no other could help her.

No one else knew what it meant to be able to take life so suddenly. So violently.

As Katara made her way across the ocean to her destination, her only hope was a revolting one, but a hope none the less.

The hope that the knowledge she sought would still be available.

That the person containting that knowledge, would still be alive.

As the sun rose higher into the sky and Katara could still feel traces of the power of the moon, she knew this was the right thing to do.

The only thing to do.

Katara made her way to the front of the ship, and stood alone by the railing, looking ahead as she continued to manipulate the current.

Hours later, she found what she was searching for.

In the last rays of the setting sun, the first sliver of land appeared in the distance.

The first island among many surrounding the Fire Nation.

As Katara let the ocean and the wind take over control of the ship once again, she thought of Aang for the first time in two days.

She closed her eyes and let herself remember what they had faced all those years ago.

When she opened her eyes some time later, she whispered to the waves, "Forgive me."

 **Author's Note - I apologize for the long wait. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter at first, and also happened to have a massive case of writer's block. Or, more accurately, perfectionists block. But I finally put that aside and got it done!**

 **I hope the wait was worth it, this chapter really explores Katara's inner termoil about her ability, and I'm eager to continue exploring it.**

 **I'd love to get some reviews from my readers, let me know what you all think of the story so far. Hopefully the long wait for chapter seven didn't scare any of you away from reading what happens next.**

 **The story will continue, chapter eight is on the way.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dark Dreams and New Life

Chapter 8 - Dark Dreams and New Life

When the ship docked in the small Fire Nation city of Hanu, Katara wasted no time in deboarding and disappearing into the city.

She knew that while surrounded by a large population she would blend in fine in her Earth Kingdom clothes. A year after the one hundred year war had ended, people from all nations started traveling again.

Hanu was filled with vibrant color as Fire Nation citizens intermingled with Water Tribe citizens and Earth Kingdom citizens.

However, Katara quickly found a market place and bought new clothes in varying shades of red. She would be leaving the city shortly, and could travel without being noticed if she wore Fire Nation clothes.

She didn't want to risk being recognized.

Most of the people who knew her lived in the Capital city, but after the war she and the rest of her friends had been celebrated across the world, and on occasion had been picked out of a crowd.

Zuko and Aang were the easiest to spot. Aang because of his tattoos and Zuko because of his scar. Though even Sokka had been recognized over the years in small villages across the Earth Kingdom.

And Toph had a strange popularity in the Fire Nation, where there hadn't been any Earthbenders in over a hundred years.

Katara also had a draw among the citizens of the Fire Nation, though because she was usually with Aang or one of her friends she had attributed the popularity to them, not to herself.

As she made her way deeper into the city of Hanu, Katara grew less anxious about being discovered.

She interacted with the shopkeepers when she bought her clothes and fresh food. And was told the best places for camping in the forest by the shopkeeper who sold her a pack filled with camping equipment.

Not an hour after entering the city, Katara had gathered the supplies she would need, and had purchased an Ostrich Horse for two gold pieces.

The animal had been localized to the Earth Kingdom, but once trade routes were opened up between all the nations, animals as well as goods were shipped across the seas.

With everything she would need for her journey, Katara left the city well before midday...

Three days after her departure from Hanu, Katara arrived at her destination just before sunset.

Through the days on the road, Katara could feel the pull of the moon each night. She could feel the power that the small sliver of the cresent moon gave her.

As she rode through the forests of the Fire Nation, and the on the roads leading to small villages, Katara knew her power was increasing.

She could feel the water in the trees and plants around her during the day, and could feel her own blood coursing through her veins every night.

The feeling was one of power. And it terrifed her.

As she got closer and closer to her destination, Katara felt a darkness inside of her. She was unsure whether this was because of her power, or because of the knowledge of what she was about to do.

Now, as she gazed upon the prison and it's walls, black in the light of the setting sun, Katara knew that her decision to come here had been wrong.

The very sight of the building that contained the person she saught made her stomach turn.

When she walked closer to the building she was struck by the darkness she could feel emanating from the place. She took a step back.

And then another.

And another.

She then ran back into the forest and was violently sick.

She was lucky the guard stationed outside the prison walls had not seen her. She didn't want anyone to see how weak she was.

How she was too weak to face her fear. So much so that she had actually been sickened by the very thought of entering the building.

"You coward", Katara whispered to herself after she had recovered.

But the very thought of walking toward that place again made Katara turn her head away, so she wouldn't see the black walls that surrounded the prison.

Being so close and being so unable to do as she wished made Katara question her sanity.

She had left her injured husband and rushed off to the Fire Nation in the hope of recieving answers. Answers she desperatley needed.

But now she questioned that decision.

She questioned if she had actually done the right thing by coming here, or if she had in fact only wanted a way out.

Tears began to pool in her eyes and silently overflow onto her cheeks.

Katara fell to her knees on the grass, and felt the extraordinary weight of her decision. She had been too rash. She shouldn't have left Aang.

If only she had been strong enough to stay...

Then a thought entered her mind.

She hadn't been strong enough to stay. To put Aang in further danger. But she had been strong enough to leave, to keep him safe.

Katara thought of that night for the first time since it happened, and relived the events in her mind.

She saw herself waking from a terrible dream and conjuring her element to her side. She felt the rush of adrenaline as she lashed out at the enemy, and winced as she recalled the sound of Aang's scream.

She felt the flow of Aang's blood, and saw herself heal his wounds.

And by reliving the experience, she could view the events calmly and notice details forgotten in the moment of panic.

Now she saw how Aang's wounds began to heal more quickly with the Bloodbending than with any healing technique she had ever used.

How the blood obeyed her command to heal, instead of harm.

Fresh tears welled in Katara's eyes as she realized that it wasn't her ability to Bloodbend that was the danger.

It wasn't the Bloodbending, nor her Waterbending that had harmed Aang and caused her to question everything.

That had caused her to panic and seek answers that the old woman probably wouldn't even give to her.

It was her **fear.**

Fear of her ability. Fear of the consequences. Fear of the pain she could inflict upon others if she wished.

Fear of becoming something she wasn't.

Fear of becoming the monster that had shown her this ability and it's horrific possiblities...

Fear of becoming Hama.

Katara laughed through the tears as she realized the error of her judgement, and the mistake she had made by coming to the Fire Nation.

By trying to find the old woman and her answers that would surely evolve around the harmful effects of Bloodbending, Katara had nearly become what she dreaded the most.

Katara quickly rose from the ground and wiped away her tears. She ran back to her Ostrich Horse and quickly mounted herself in the saddle.

Whithin half an hour she was miles from the prison and it's monstrous inhabitant.

Katara felt the darkness inside of her lesson as she rode further away from the prison.

Once she felt she was far enough away, she made camp for the night.

After she fed her new animal companion, and had eaten something herself, Katara laid down by the fire and thought about the journey home.

As she fell asleep, thoughts of Aang drifted into her mind, bringing a smile to her face. It was the first time she had truly smiled in nearly six days...

... **Thump..thump..thump..thump...** Katara heard the beating of the heart in her ears as loud as canon fire.

She kept her eyes closed, concentrating on her bending. She felt her hands move over the body, and could feel the cool water on her hands healing the horrific wounds.

It was when she felt a warmth on her hands that she finally opened her eyes.

What she saw was staggering. Blood was pooling around the man's torso, and he was a ghastly shade of white.

Katara quickly moved to create her healing hands again, but as she placed them on the man's chest more blood spilled out.

She could hear the man's heartbeat failing. The reasuring sounds of a beating heart becoming fainter and fainter.

Katara could only watch the blood pool around him as his heart gave a final thump, and the room was silent.

When she finally looked to his face, she raised her hand to her mouth to cover her gasp of shock.

The man had been wearing an Earth Kingdom army uniform, but the slack and lifeless face before her was that of her closest friend.

Of the man she had once loved.

Zuko...

Katara sat straight up and let out a strangled cry.

Her Ostrich Horse awoke from a sound sleep and let out a peircing noise that echoed Katara's own.

Katara was gasping for breath for several minutes as she realized what had happened.

When she had somewhat recovered she got up and tended to her animal, calming him down.

"Shhh. It's okay", Katara whispered to him as she stroked his beak.

After a few minutes the animal quieted down and went back to sleep. Katara looked to the sky to determine the hour.

She estimated another hour or two until dawn, and decided to stay awake. Afraid of what other horrors her dreams would hold.

She coaxed the dying embers of her fire back to life, fetched some water from a nearby stream and set some to simmer.

Hot tea would calm her nerves.

As she waited for the water to heat, she thought over her dream.

It had in fact been both a dream and a memory.

Years ago, when the war was still ongoing and she and her friends had been in Ba-Sing-Se, she had offered her healing services to the army.

She had treated many of the men that Ty-Lee had chi-blocked, and had been unable to do anything other than tell them to wait for the effects to wear off, which they did after several hours.

But there was one man that had been struck by a rock spear by mistake.

One of his fellow soldiers had been aiming for the chi-blocking girl in pink, and had accidentally fired at his comrad.

They had rushed him to the makeshift hospital on the inside of the outer wall, and Katara had tried her best to heal him.

But it was no use. The rock had hit a vital organ, and the man had soon bled to death.

There was nothing anyone could have done...

Katara was brought out of her memories by the sound of the kettle telling her the water was boiled.

She rose from her seat on an old log and made herself some tea as she tried to forget the dream and get ready for the day's journey.

It took her four days to reach the Fire Nation capital.

Her destination was the royal palace.

She thought she should let someone know she was alright before heading home, knowing that once Aang had awoken and found her note that he would have sent messages to all of their friends.

Her journey was long, and the nights were hard.

Every time she slept she would have a new terrifying dream and awake to the sound of her screams.

She had decided on the third day of her journey to the capital to ride at night and sleep during the day.

The effect was dreadful.

She had dream upon dream of death and blood. She watched as her loved ones and friends appeared as past patients that had died, and as enemies that she had fought.

She had awoken just past sunset with a sore throat from screaming, and puffy eyes from tears she had shed in her sleep.

As she entered the outskirts of the capital city, she was barley holding onto the reins of her Ostrich Horse. She had decided to go without sleep on the last day, so she wouldn't have to see what horrors awaited in her dreams.

She rode her animal through the crowded streets, straight toward the palace.

When she reached the gate the guard stopped her and spoke. It was the first time she had heard another voice in a week.

"Hold it right there ma'am", said the guard. "You are not authorized to be up here."

Katara spoke, her voice raspy as it came out through her sore throat. "I realize, I'm here to see Zu...the Fire Lord", Katara corrected herself. She wasn't use to calling Zuko by his formal title.

"I'm Katara, wife of the Avatar and friend of the Fire Lord", she added.

The guard looked more closley at her face, which was dirty from sleeping on the ground for so long, though she had washed up the night before.

The guard gasped. "My lady", he said. "I apologize for not recognizing you. You are free to enter the palace."

He bowed lightly and made his way to a guard station. Katara could overhear his conversation with the other guard. "Inform Fire Lord Zuko that Lady Katara has arrived. And be hasty about it!"

"Are you sure that's her?", the other guard asked.

"Of course it is!", said the first guard. "Don't you recognize her?"

Before the other guard could answer he was cut off, "Don't just stand there, go inform the Fire Lord!"

The guard left immediatley.

Katara was admitted through the palace gates. Her Ostrich Horse was taken to the stables while she was lead to the royal entry way.

Katara didn't remember the walk from the gate to the main building being so long. It must have been her fatigue making it seem so much longer.

After she was lead into the palace she was quickly left alone in a nicely furnished room just off of the entry way.

She heard footsteps coming closer and turned to the door. Zuko, dressed in his sleeping robes, ran into the room and nearly knocked over a decorative vase.

He pushed it aside and stood for a moment, in shock at the sight before him.

Katara realized it was quite early, and that she probably should have waited a few more hours before coming to the palace.

"Katara?", Zuko asked. His voice was hesitant, unsure. Shaky even. Not the voice of the leader of a nation.

It was then that Katara noticed a tear sliding down his scarred cheek.

"I'm sorry", Katara said.

She hadn't realized how much her disapperance would hurt the people she cared about. She didn't even want to imagine how Aang would react when he saw her again.

Katara was about to walk over to Zuko when without warning she fell to the floor.

'Katara!", Zuko shouted as he ran to her.

He held her in his arms, attempting to wake her up and make sure she hadn't hurt herself when she fell.

"Help!", Zuko cried out. He couldn't leave her, unsure of what had happened.

Mai ran into the room, also dressed in her sleeping robes. "Zuko, what?...oh no."

Mai stood in shocked silence for a moment before reiterating Zuko's earlier plea.

"Help!", she shouted. "Help!"

Seconds later twenty armed guards entered the room.

"Get my physician down here immediatley, as well as a healer!", Zuko ordered them.

"You heard the Fire Lord, find the royal physician and healer!", shouted one of the guards. Ten of them disappeared to find the two persons requested. Two others offered to help Zuko lift Katara.

"No", he said, and waved them away with his hand. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want them to touch her.

He motioned for Mai to help him lift Katara, and together they set her on a large couch several feet away from where she had fallen.

For a moment, Katara's eyes opened.

"Katara? Katara! Wha'ts wrong?!", she heard Zuko saying.

She tried to answer him, but couldn't move her lips to form words.

Her head was tilted to the side, and she could see the large room clearly.

She saw a room full of guards. Mai standing like a statue a few feet away, her face betraying no emotion even though there were tears sliding down her cheeks.

And she saw Zuko leaning over her. His face a mixture of concern and pain.

She wanted to reach out to him, and to Mai. To tell them she was alright, but she couldn't move her arms, and within seconds her eyes closed as she once again fell unconcious...

... Katara opened her eyes suddenly and sat straight up. She breathed deeply for a moment, pushing the nightmare to the back of her mind.

It was then that she noticed she was lying on a bed in a dark room.

She was about to reach over and see if there was an oil lamp on a nightstand when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

She began to scream but the sound was caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry!", she heard a familiar voice say. "I didn't mean to startle you, I was only checking to see if you were alright. You've been screaming a lot at night."

Katara tried to find the face that went with the voice, and a moment later when the room erupted in light from a bedside lamp, she saw Zuko staring at her as he pushed the lamp's lid back down.

"Zuko", she said. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

"You have nothing to apologize for", he told her.

"But I left!", she tried to shout, though the sound only came out as a small rasp.

Zuko frowned at her. "No shouting while you're awake", he said. "And yes, you left. Which I'm sure you had a good reason for doing."

He smiled slightly and added, "Though I knew you'd show up here eventually."

Katara rasied her eyebrows at him.

He answered, "Afer you went missing Aang sent messenger hawks to everyone and explained what he believed to have happened. He mentioned that when he woke up he was healed in a remarkable way."

Katara nodded, remembering.

"That's how you knew I used Bloodbending", she said.

"Yes", said Zuko. "I knew that you used it to heal him, like you had Yue at your wedding. I was sure that being able to do so again, and on less than a half moon would scare you. I immediatley sent my men to the prison where Hama is being kept."

Her friend knew her well.

He looked her straight in the eye and added, "But you never showed up."

Katara wanted to laugh at the expression of curiosity on her friends face. But knowing it would hurt her throat, she simply patted his hand, which was resting next to hers.

"I was going to speak with her", Katara explained. "But as I got closer to the walls...I just couldn't do it. I felt a darkness surrounding the place, and myself. I knew that going in there would truly mean the end of me."

Zuko looked shocked. "The end of you?", he asked.

"The end of me, Katara.", she answered. "I was worried that my power and the darkness would consume me until I was nothing but a monster. Until I was like Hama."

She hung her head down, remembering the fear.

Zuko took her hand in his and tried to get her to look at him again. When she finally raised her head, she saw him smile.

"You could never be like Hama, Katara", he said. His voice was full of assurance and confidence. He spoke the truth.

"Thanks, Zuko", she said. "I know that now. I realized it was just my fear that was making me panic."

Zuko averted his eyes.

Katara knew him too well. There was something wrong.

"Zuko?", she asked.

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "There is actually something going on with you", he said.

Katara's eyes widened, the fear returning and gripping her.

Zuko saw the panic in her expression and hurriedly explained. "You're fine, you don't have any injuries or any diseases, Katara. Though there is something going on inside of you."

He took another deep breath. "I'm not sure how to explain it properly, but Mai says your chi paths are...trickling instead of flowing. And that one of them is blocked entirely. She's not sure what to make of it."

Katara thought over his words for a moment. Neither she nor Zuko were experts at chi reading.

Ty-Lee had taught the Kyoshi Warriors and Mai how to chi-block and detect weak points in the chi flow of others, but her other friends hadn't learned the skill or how it worked.

What would it mean that her own chi paths weren't flowing?

Zuko waited patiently for his friend to speak her thoughts.

"Why was Mai checking my chi flow?", she finally asked.

"To make sure you were alright", said Zuko.

Katara looked at him with confusion.

"Katara, you collapsed", Zuko explained. "You've...you've been unconsious for nearly three days."

Katara gasped. Which caused her to have a minor coughing fit.

Zuko patted her back for a moment as she regained her breath. His words had shocked her.

"I...I remember walking into the palace", she said after a moment. "I apologized to you, and then all I remember is seeing Mai crying and you in pain."

Zuko smiled slightly, but the effect didn't reach his eyes. "You collapsed right after your unnecessary apology", he said. "Mai and I were so worried about you. She demanded to check your chi paths after my physician was done examining you."

Katara could see the pain of the memory in her friend's eyes.

I've caused him so much pain, she thought. When will it end?

Katara reached out for Zuko's hands, which she had droped during her coughing fit. "I know you say it's unnecessary, Zuko", said Katara, "But I truly am sorry for the pain I've caused you. For the pain I've caused everyone."

Zuko was silent for a moment before saying, "We're all just glad you're back."

Katara smiled at her friend, but then remembered his earlier words. "Zuko, why was I unconcious for three days?", she asked.

"You woke up once, after a day, and started screaming your lungs out about blood and..."

Katara knew what was next. She remembered the horrendous dreams.

She nodded for him to continue.

"You kept screaming names. Aang's, Toph's, Sokka's...Mine. You screamed about our deaths", he said. "You screamed about us dying in your arms."

Katara took a deep breath. "I've been having those appalling dreams since I left the prison", she told him. "I had one about myself, the night I...the night I hurt Aang."

Zuko nodded. For the past three days he had been listening to her screaming in her sleep. "We had to sedate you. Mai was against it, so was Aang, but it was necessary to keep you...",

"What!", Katara asked, interrupting him.

Zuko sighed. "I was going to tell you later. I know you're going through a lot", he said.

"Where's Aang?", Katara asked.

"He's sleeping in the west wing of the palace", Zuko answered. "Ty-Lee, Toph and Sokka are also here. They all arrived two days ago."

"I have to see him", Katara said.

"Not right now", said Zuko.

"Why not?", Katara asked. Zuko could see her getting agitated.

He didn't want to explain, but knew he had no choice. "My physician advised no visitors. He informed us that it could be bad for your mental state if you saw us after having so many nightmares about our deaths", he explained.

He looked away and rested his eyes on their intertwined hands as he added, "I snuck in here a couple hours ago."

Katara looked at her friend as he avoided her gaze, and felt truly lucky to have him in her life.

"Zuko, thank you", she said.

It brightened her mood, imagining the Fire Lord sneaking around his own palace.

"My room is closest to yours, I could hear you screaming. I had to make sure you were okay", he said. "I...I told Mai that I just couldn't leave you all alone in here."

Katara was touched. "Mai could have come too", she told him. "I've missed you both so much."

Zuko smiled and looked at his friend. "I was going to bring her, but she said she wanted us to have some time to talk if you woke up", he said. "I had the sedative taken away last night."

Katara felt like she couldn't say thanks enough, but before she could speak again she was halted by Zuko's words.

"She understands that while I love her with my whole heart, that you and I are close."

Katara was quiet for a moment, then said, "I'm glad we still are."

They were both silent for several mintues. The first rays of sunlight began to enter the room through a large window.

"Aang will be up soon", said Zuko. "I should go get him for you."

Katara smiled. "Thank you", she said.

Zuko released her hands, stood, and leaned over to hug the woman who would always hold a special place in his heart.

He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Thank you", he told her. "For coming back."

He then walked across the room and opened a large and ornately carved wooden door.

Before he exited the room he turned back to face Katara and said, "Since Aang's going to tell you shortly, I see no harm is wishing you my congratulations."

He smiled brightly and then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Congratualtions? Katara wondered.

She sat in bed quietly for several minutes, wondering about Zuko's parting words.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and Aang stepped in.

His left arm was in a sling, and Katara could see the white bandages under his shirt, wrapped around his torso. He walked into the room slowly, but easily, a smile on his face.

Tears sprung to Katara's eyes as she gazed at her husband.

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran across the room to meet him.

She slammed into him, nearly knocking him over. He wrapped his good arm around her, and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder.

She cried out his name, and apology after apology. Aang didn't speak through the emotional reunion.

When Katara finally leaned back to look at her husband, she saw tears trailing down his face. Though he was still smiling, happy to see her.

"Aang, I'm so sorry, I...", she was inturupted by Aang leaning down and kissing her.

His lips met hers cautiously at first, unsure of her reaction. When she didn't pull away he deepend the kiss.

Katara was overjoyed to have her husband forgive her so easily. And to have him want to hold her again, and love her.

After a moment he pulled away and gazed into the beautiful ocean blue eyes that had captured his heart all those years ago.

"You don't need to apologize for anything", he told her. "I've missed you so much."

Katara smiled, crying tears of happiness for the first time since her wedding. "I missed you too. More than anything", she said.

Aang's eyes suddenly turned serious. "I promise I'm going to help you get through this", he said. "I was taught how to unlock chakras, I believe I can help you overcome whatever is going on in there." He placed his hand over her heart.

"All I want is for us to be happy. To go back to the way things were", Katara said.

Aang smiled. "That's all I want too sweetie", he told her. "That's all I've ever wanted, happiness with you."

Katara smiled.

"Though", added Aang, "We might have to change one or two things now."

Katara looked at her better half quizzically.

"Zuko told you he had his physician examine you?", asked Aang.

Katara nodded and was about to ask if Zuko visiting her before him was alright, when Aang placed his fingers over her lips.

"Zuko's been sneaking in here every night", Aang said matter of factly. "But I've been sneaking in here every afternoon."

Katara laughed, a raspy sound, but laughter nonetheless.

"I couldn't just leave you. And neither could he. We all care about you very deeply", Aang told her.

Katara was about to speak, but was once again prevented from doing so.

"Zuko's physician has deteremined that there is nothing wrong with you, other than your blocked chakra. However, he did determine something else", said Aang, a new excitement in his voice.

"Is it something to do with my Bloodbending?", Katara asked.

"No", said Aang. "It's something to do with you and I."

Katara raised her eyebrows at her husband, not understanding.

Aang took Katara's hand in his, kissed it lightly, and then placed it on top of her stomach.

Katara's eyes widened as realization made it's way onto her face.

Aang leaned down and pressed his lips to his wife's forehead. "We're going to be parents", he whispered to her.

Katara absorbed her husband's words and felt his hand resting on her stomach, which was just beginning to show evidence of her pregnancy.

As the early morning sun rose higher, and it's brightness began to enter the room, Katara felt more joy than she had ever experienced.

The man she loved with her entire being had forgiven her and still loved her more than anything. She would have her chakras sorted out soon and be able to return home with him.

A place that would truly be a home once their child entered the world.

Their child.

The thought made Katara smile, and she reached down to place her own hand on top of Aang's, reveling in the knowledge that they would soon be a family, and that their love had endured during a troubling time.

Katara looked up and gazed lovingly into the enchanting grey eyes of her husband.

"Everything's going to be just fine, isn't it", Katara whispered, afraid that any loud noise would shatter the incredible moment and the love she felt all around her.

In answer, Aang removed his hand from his wife's, reached up, and gently caressed her face.

"Yes, it is", he whispered back.

They gazed into each other's eyes, and their lips met just as the room became bathed in new morning light.

 **Authors Note - I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It took me a long time to write because I just could not come up with a good starting point. Finally though I was able to figure out exactly where I wanted this chapter to go.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the unexpected surprise that the end. I've been planning that one for a while, and decided it was finally the right moment to introduce it into the story.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on how the story is progressing so far, I enjoy hearing from my readers.**

 **I will begin work on chapter nine shortly, and hopefully have it up in a more reasonable time frame.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Love And Fear

**Chapter 9 - Love And Fear**

After four more days of resting and regaining her strength, Katara was ready for her first chakra session.

After Aang had revealed to his wife that they would be having a child, Katara had immediatley been swept up into a world of happiness. Her past despair forgotten, and her worries for the future pushed to the back of her mind.

Zuko and Mai had insisted that Katara and Aang stay at the palace until they were both fit for travel once again.

Katara was still having horrible nightmares and awoke every night being craddled in her husbands arms as he tried to soothe her. Without him there, she didn't think she could handle the fear that gripped her when she would awaken from her abhorrent dreams.

Her chakras needed to be unblocked as soon as possible, and so Aang would begin guiding her through the process while they stayed in the Fire Nation.

Aang was also unfit for travel. His injuries were still severe and he had taken a large risk when he had flown for two days straight on Appa to get to the Fire Nation once word of Katara's reapperance had reached him.

He was able to walk on his own, but would often sit down suddenly. Katara and The Fire Lord's physician would insist upon healing sessions, but Aang dismissed them.

He knew that the sessions would help, but the pain would often wake him late at night, and around that time Katara would start to thrash and scream.

He wanted to be prepared to help her, even if that meant dealing with aching and throbbing in his side. Because nothing compared to the heart wrenching pain of watching his wife struggle through her dreams each night.

Zuko's Uncle Iroh had arrived at the palace the evening before Katara's first chakra session. He had insisted upon coming once he recieved word from his nephew of Katara and Aang's troubles, as well as their good news about the coming addition to their family.

The moment Iroh walked through the palace doors he headed straight for the kitchens and made two pots of tea using some special herbs he had brought from his tea shop in Ba-Sing-Se.

He had then forced Katara to drink two cups of tea from one pot, and Aang to drink three cups of tea from the other.

"This tea contains Cardamon, which will help with the struggles in your mind and body", he had told Katara. "Also, it will help with the symptoms of pregnancy. We need you to stay strong my dear."

Katara couldn't help but smile at the old man. Iroh had treated them all as additions to the family after the war, and was always looking out for each of them.

"And this tea will help soothe your pain my young friend", he had told Aang. "It contains Birch Bark and Leaves ground into a fine powder. You must drink three cups everyday to help with the pain."

Aang had considered the benefits of the tea before drinking it. He didn't want to sleep through the night and leave Katara to face her nightly fears alone. Though he also knew that he would be teaching her about chakras in the morning, and wanted to be strong enough to help her through the struggle.

He remembered when he had opened his own chakras, and how the fear and sadness within him had poured out. He wanted to be able to assist his wife as much as possible, and he needed some strength to return for that.

So he drank the tea as Iroh instructed and later that night was still able to awake before Katara began to thrash about. The pain in his side had dimminished considerably, and he had thanked Iroh the next morning.

Now, as Aang sat in a secluded garden in the palace grounds, meditating while he awaited the arrival of his wife who was having breakfast with her brother and friends, he felt stronger than he had in nearly two weeks.

He was so focused on his own energy that he didn't notice when Katara walked into the garden and stood before him, until she spoke.

"I've missed seeing you meditate", she said with a small smile.

Aang opened his eyes and viewed his wife, dressed once again in her signiture blue. Mai and Ty-Lee had ventured down to the market place to find some new clothes for their friends, who hadn't brought anything except the ones on their backs.

"I've missed seeing you in blue", he said. "You look beautiful, Katara."

His eyes raked over her, savoring her presence. Ever since they had been reunited he couldn't look at her enough. He was always glancing at her when he should be paying attention to something else, and was always reaching for her when they were alone.

Wanting to feel her there beside him, where she had been absent for too long for reasons too sad to even remember.

Katara walked over to her husband and kissed his forehead as she leaned down to sit beside him.

Once she was positioned on the grass, she gazed into his eyes. "How do we begin?", she asked him.

She had been hesitant about opening her chakras. Aang had told her of his previous experience the evening before, once they had retired to their room.

Though after a nice breakfast with her brother and friends she felt better about herself, and was certain she could handle the process of unblocking her chakras.

Aang smiled at his wife, "You'll need to meditate for a few minutes first, to become more aware of your energy", he answered.

Katara nodded and rearranged her legs so she was seated in the lotus position. She had never meditated like this before, and focused all of her concentration on the movement of her body as she breathed, and the flow of her chi.

Aang watched in silence as he waited for his wife to become more in tune with her energy.

After a short while, he saw her open one of her eyes just a sliver, and he nearly fell over with laughter.

Katara opened her eyes all the way and also began to laugh.

"This is suppose to be serious", said Aang as he gathered his breath.

Katara looked into her husbands eyes for a moment, then nodded. She was glad for the levity, though she knew how important these sessions were. She wanted to be free of her nightmares, and she wanted to be free of them as soon as possible.

"Alright, I'm ready to begin", she said.

Aang quickly got up, and motioned for his wife to follow.

He led them across the garden to a small coy pond that flowed down a small hill for some way and eventually met with a larger pond.

"This", he said, "Is a demonstration of what is happening with your chakras. Chakras are spiraling pools of energy in your body and when the chakras are open and clear, your energy flows." He gestured to the water flowing smoothly from pond to pond.

"And my chakra's are blocked", Katara stated.

"Correct", said Aang.

He reached down and grabbed some waterlillies, as well as a few twigs. He then placed them at the point where the water flowed from pond to pond, slowing the flow. He then walked over to a small tree and grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground.

"Life is messy, and occasionally things will fall into the pools of energy and cause the flow to lessen. This would become a blocked chakra. Each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck", said Aang as he walked back to Katara and the pond.

"When you open your chakras you are clearing away the muck that falls into the pools. And when you do that...", Aang took the stick and used it to move the lilly pads and twigs, causing them to flow down the hill with the rest of the water once more.

"Your energy flows once again", he concluded.

Katara nodded in understanding. "How long will it take to clear my chakras?", she asked.

Aang frowned, looking down at the pond. "I'm not sure", he told her. "I was able to master six of my seven chakras in two days. The other was locked shortly after and wasn't opened until my battle with Ozai."

He took a deep breath and looked at his wife. "I would say that the time span depends on your willingness to open each chakra, and to face what each one brings. As I told you last night, it can be an unpleasent experience. And you can't stop once you begin, otherwise all your chakras will be locked."

Aang was extremely worried that Katara wouldn't be able to handle the emotion that came with opening each chakra. He remembered facing his own shame, guilt, and fear. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Katara once she began the process.

Katara walked over to her husband and reached out for his hand, which he gave her. She held it tightly and said, "I can face whatever awaits me, I know I can. I have you with me. You are my strength Aang."

She then placed his hand on her abdomen, which was just starting to swell slightly. "You and our child are my strength", she said. "We will get through this no matter what."

Aang gazed at his wife with tender eyes. "You never cease to amaze me", he whispered to her.

She smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

When they broke apart he told her, "We should begin."

Katara nodded. "Alright", she said.

With their hands locked together Aang led them back to where they had been meditating. A grassy area, surrounded by large boulders and flowers.

"We'll start with the Earth chakra", he told her as they seated themselves on the grass, once again entering the lotus position.

Katara smiled, signaling for him to continue. She then closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his voice and the words he spoke.

"This chakra is located at the base of the spine", he said. "It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear."

Aang hesitated for a moment, recalling his own experience and fearing what his wife's would be, but then continued.

"What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

Katara took a deep breath, and let her mind wander until she was focused only on her fears...

... A dark night with no moon, the only light are the trees on fire around her. Katara could feel her heartbeat quicken, as she ran through the garden. She stopped suddenly when she felt warm liquid on her feet.

She looked down and saw a pool of blood.

Her eyes traced the pool to a source and she screamed, seeing everyone she loved dead on the ground.

Their limbs were twisted into unnatrual positions. Katara then witnessed her own arms streaching out before her. She had done this.

Then she realized her arms were moving of their own accord. She had no control.

Suddenly she heard an evil laugh coming from the shadows, and right before her vision disappeared, she saw Hama and a young girl step out of the tree line.

The girl looked just like Katara, only with gray eyes...Katara screamed as she saw the child raise her own arms, and she felt the final twist of her limbs ...

... Katara's ear shattering scream of terror penetrated the early morning calm, and Aang quickly rushed over to his wife, fearing what she had seen.

"Katara!", he shouted, "Katara it isn't real! Let the fear flow away! Don't hold on to it, let it flow away, it isn't real!"

Katara stopped screaming. Her eyes remained closed, and she started to let the fear slip away. To be forgotten.

Aang watched as his wife's face transformed from one of terror to one of calm. The transition took several minutes, and after a moment of waiting for her to open her eyes, Aang saw a tear slide down her cheek.

Aang grabbed her and held her tightly. "It's alright. It's alright", he said to her.

She finally opened her eyes and said, "I told you I could get through that so long as you were with me."

Aang laughed nervously and without humor. He had been so worried.

"You scared me to death", he told her. He noticed her grimace, and knew at once that whatever she had seen, she had seen death.

He waited for her to speak. Guru Patick had not rushed him, and he would not rush Katara.

After a short time, she spoke. "I saw everyone I love dead", she whispered. "At first I thought I had done it, that I had used my Bloodbending. But then I couldn't move, and I saw Hama. She had...she had a little girl with her. She made the little girl kill everyone, and then kill me."

A moment of silence passed before she added, "The little girl was our daughter."

Nothing could have prepared Aang for the shock he felt. He hadn't even considered the possiblity of what element their child would control yet.

He gazed at his wife, and knew that her worst fear was that their child would become the monster that had started it all. That their child would become like Hama.

Aang tightened his grip around Katara. "Oh sweetie", he said. "That is not going to happen. You are not like that wicked woman, and our child, no matter what, will not be like her."

Katara nodded into her husbands shoulder.

"Katara you are kind and strong, and you have one of the strongest senses of right and wrong I have ever encountered", Aang continued. "Our child will be the farthest thing from that woman."

His wife took a deep breath, and he felt her tense posture relax slightly.

"I can't imagine what I would do without you", she told him.

Aang smiled, "You've got that reversed", he said. "It's I that couldn't live without you."

Aang began to stand and brought his wife up with him. "I think that's more than enough for one day", he said.

"I want to continue", said Katara. "I can handle it." She began to sit back down but Aang grasped her wrists and brought her back to a standing position.

"No", Aang said.

Katara looked into her husbands eyes, and saw that she would not get her way this time. His eyes were not bright and cheerful as they usually were, but neither were they sad or serious.

The intensity of his gaze, the anguish, was so striking that Katara meerly muttered a short, "Okay", in response.

She could handle more, but he couldn't. Not then.

Aang released his hold on Katara's wrists and took her hands in his. "I can't...", he began, "I won't put you through that much suffering all at once. I know what the next chakras are like, I know the pain and the grief they bring..."

Katara freed one of her hands from Aang's, and reached up to caress his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Aang", she said. "For all the things you had to face, and that you have to watch me do the same. I promise to go slowly with this. One day at a time if that's best."

Aang leaned into his wife's touch and was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Katara", he said at last.

Katara smiled at her husband. "It seems we truly can't live without each other", she said as she stroked his cheek slowly.

"So it would seem", Aang replied as he took a step closer to his wife. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

Katara gazed into Aang's mezmerizing grey eyes and answered, "Me either", right before their lips met.

They kissed slowly yet passionatly as the rays of the afternoon sun washed over them, and they let all thoughts of chakras and pain disappear from their minds.

When their lips finally parted, Aang held on to his wife's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked back toward the palace. Each of them focusing on the moments as they happened, and not on the past.

The past and all it holds, would be visited on another day.

 **Author's Note - The wait is over. One chakra down, six to go. This chapter took some serious research and thought, but it finally came together nicely. I enjoyed bringing back Uncle Iroh, a fan favorite and an awesome character, and I am hopeful that he will have longer apperances in future chapters.**

 **Chapter ten is on the way.**


End file.
